Teaching life
by SelphieSK
Summary: Deux jours avant l'examen final de l'Académie Ninja, Kakashi se prend l'heure de colle la plus bizarre de sa vie. /Alternate Universe, KakaIru, terminée/
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas, et je sais pas trop pourquoi je me donne la peine de le préciser (bah voui, c'est évident non? lol)

Spoilers: minimes, concernent seulement quelques éléments du Kakashi Gaiden (la partie du manga sur la jeunesse de Kakashi).

Note: Cette fic se passe dans un _ Alternate Universe_, où Iruka est le prof de Kakashi, 14 ans, qui n'est encore qu'étudiant à l'Académie. Ben ouais... Perso, je trouve ça un peu ahurissant qu'on puisse devenir chuunin, donc commandant, à 6 ans... _(regarde sa petite soeur de 6 ans sauter partout et hurler comme pas permis)_ Donc, ici, l'âge minimal pour passer l'exam et être ninja est de 14 ans.  
Bon, valà, l'essentiel est dit!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Teaching life  
**By SelphieSK

**Chapitre 1**

"Bonjour tout le monde..."  
Iruka plaqua ses mains à plat sur son bureau, dédiant un sourire chaleureux aux enfants en face de lui tandis qu'il préparait mentalement la suite de son discours. La plupart le fixait avec des yeux à peine ouverts, certains se retenant même de bâiller, alors que d'autres étaient littéralement suspendus à ses lèvres, bien qu'il n'ait encore rien dit de bien intéressant. Une seule personne se distinguait du lot du fait qu'elle ne paraissait ni ennuyée, ni intéressée, mais plutôt particulièrement irritée.

Le jeune Hatake Kakashi était installé dans le rang du milieu, au troisième gradin en partant du bas, occupant seul les deux mètres de la table derrière laquelle il était assis. Ses cheveux argentés hirsutes glissaient sur son front en une frange désordonnée où les mèches allaient à contre sens, tombant parfois dans ses yeux noirs présentement plissés par l'animosité.  
Debout derrière son bureau, légèrement penché en avant, le jeune professeur dévisagea curieusement le visage au teint laiteux du meilleur élève qu'il eût jamais eu, ou du moins ce qu'il pouvait en voir, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ce regard assassin.  
'Il s'est levé du mauvais pied, on dirait...'

"Il y a des absents?" demanda Iruka en se redressant, croisant automatiquement les bras.  
Une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or sembla vouloir répondre, mais l'ouverture brutale de la porte de la salle de classe la coupa.

"Pardon sensei!!"  
Un garçon portant ce qui ressemblait à des lunettes de plongée se précipita à l'intérieur de la salle, s'arrêtant seulement pour s'excuser avant de se hâter vers la seule place encore vide.  
"Obito..." fit Iruka, l'air las. "Tu es ENCORE en retard...  
- Un chat noir était coincé au-dessus de ma fenêtre," prétexta Obito Uchiha tout en posant son derrière sur le siège prévu à cet effet.  
Son voisin, qui n'était autre que le fils du prodigieux feu Croc Blanc, détourna un instant son regard agacé de son professeur pour le river sur son camarade de classe.  
Sentant comme une décharge d'ondes négatives déferler dans sa direction, Obito tourna la tête vers sa gauche, découvrit à côté de qui, dans sa précipitation, il s'était assis, et chercha bien vite du regard une autre place libre, en vain.

Iruka, un sourcil froncé, sa main gauche soutenant son coude droit et l'index de sa main droite frottant doucement sa cicatrice, fixa les deux élèves qui, pour l'instant, se contentaient d'échanger des regards-de-la-mort-qui-tue. Kakashi semblait beaucoup plus doué à ce jeu que son camarade, savait garder un air calme mais pourtant incroyablement agaçant, et Obito fut bien sûr le premier à détourner les yeux, grommelant des injures.  
Puis ils se tournèrent vers lui.

Le chuunin réalisa soudain qu'il était resté là, au milieu de la classe, immobile, regardant les chamailleries silencieuses des deux élèves sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de quoique ce fût d'autre.

"Hmm." Il s'éclaircit la voix comme pour réveiller les étudiants qui s'étaient assoupis dans l'intervalle. "La date de l'examen final a été fixée à dans trois jours. On consacrera les journées d'aujourd'hui et de demain aux révisions, et après-demain on fera un contrôle 'surprise'. S'il y a un point que vous n'avez pas encore bien saisi, c'est le moment ou jamais de poser des questions."

Les élèves se regardèrent les uns les autres. Une appréhension certaine était peinte sur leurs visages tandis qu'ils se murmuraient il ne savait trop quoi.

Un doigt se leva soudain.  
"Oui, Jun-chan?  
- Iruka-sensei... Je n'ai pas très bien saisi la notion de chakra..."

La bouffée d'oxygène qu'il venait d'inspirer se bloqua dans ses poumons tandis qu'il se forçait à ne pas éclater de colère et d'engueuler la fillette qui avait parlé.  
'C'est pas possible, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait toute l'année...' Il expira finalement après cinq secondes passées à tenter de se calmer. 'Peut-être que c'est moi qui ai mal expliqué...'

"Qui d'autre n'a pas compris la notion de chakra?..."

Quelques élèves par-ci par-là levèrent la main. Iruka remarqua qu'ils faisaient tous partie du groupe qui ne faisaient quasiment que dormir en classe.  
'Bon, ça explique tout...'

"Normalement je ne devrais même pas revenir là-dessus! Ouvrez grand vos oreilles cette fois! Si j'en vois un dormir, c'est la porte!"

"J'aurais dû rester chez moi et faire la grasse mat'," murmura Obito, écoutant à peine les explications du professeur.  
"Ouais, t'aurais dû."

Obito tourna un regard ennuyé vers son voisin, lequel ne daignait même pas plonger ses yeux dans les siens, le menton enfoui au creux de ses bras croisés sur la table. Par malheur Uchiha n'avait pu s'asseoir ailleurs. Ça lui apprendrait à arriver en retard...  
"Je crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, Kakashi.  
- Quand on parle à voix haute, c'est qu'on veut une réponse."

Obito sentit la colère réchauffer ses joues mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il entendit vaguement Iruka parler de 'fusion de chakra', mais son esprit était plus occupé à chercher une phrase assassine qui casserait Kakashi et le ferait lui ficher la paix.  
Qu'avait ce type, dont on ne voyait que les yeux sombres, à lui chercher des noises?

"Kakashi, t'es vraiment détestable.  
- Venant de ta part, c'est presque un compliment.  
- Et t'es débile aussi!" C'était raté pour la phrase assassine, mais il pouvait au moins essayer de lui casser le morale à coup d'insultes gamines. "Et insupportable! Et--  
- Ta gueule."

Obito se tut, grinçant des dents derrière ses lèvres serrées. Kakashi semblait le haïr, et il ne pouvait que le haïr en retour. Détestable, insupportable, horrible Kakashi, qui le démontait avec une facilité et un calme déconcertants.  
Sa gorge se noua et des larmes de rage perlèrent malgré lui aux coins de ses yeux.

Kakashi se redressa finalement, ses vertèbres touchant à peine le dos du siège, ses bras toujours croisés sur la table, et tourna son visage masqué vers son camarade, le regard dédaigneux et irrité.  
"T'as encore une poussière dans l'oeil?" fit-il d'un ton acerbe. "Chialeur."

Un hurlement furieux coupa Iruka dans son explication très inspirée. Il détourna son attention de la petite Jun pour la focaliser sur le duo au troisième gradin.  
Obito était debout, son poing droit prêt à percuter le nez de Kakashi, ce dernier semblant à peine concerné par ce qui se passait.

Iruka n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller ses yeux chocolat.

BLAM !!!

Le rectangle de métal fixé sur le dos du gant de Kakashi rencontra dans une gifle retentissante la joue et le coin droit des lunettes d'Obito. Du revers de sa main, il l'avait frappé avec force au visage, parant effectivement le coup que s'apprêtait à lui asséner le jeune membre du clan Uchiha.  
Ce dernier s'écroula à la renverse, laissant derrière lui quelques bris du verre brisé de ses lunettes.

Iruka resta cloué sur place, la bouche légèrement ouverte, incrédule.

...Ses élèves se bastonnaient en classe.  
N'avaient-ils donc aucun respect pour lui?

Une éternité silencieuse sembla s'écouler, puis il vit Kakashi se lever et faire un pas hésitant vers son camarade au sol.

Le jeune Hatake sursauta soudain, la voix déchaînée du professeur lui semblant subitement toute proche.  
"KAKASHI!!! DIX HEURES DE COLLE!!!"

oooooooooo

"Un peu de nerf, Kakashi. Tu n'as pas envie de rester là toute la journée quand même?"

Un grognement fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.  
"Quoi?  
- J'en ai vraiment pour dix heures de colle?"

Iruka, assis au bord du premier gradin, détacha son regard du ciel bleu et peu nuageux visible à travers les grandes fenêtres de la salle de cours pour scruter pensivement les mouvements de Kakashi, celui-ci étant occupé à ranger divers papiers selon les consignes du professeur.  
Pour l'instant, le petit Hatake n'en était qu'à trente minutes. Lui infliger neuf heures et demie de plus signifiait le forcer à rester là, à accomplir des tâches rébarbatives, jusqu'à vingt-trois heures trente. Surréaliste.

"J'ai dit dix sous le coup de la colère," répondit enfin Iruka en posant les pieds au sol. Il se dirigea vers son élève, jeta un coup d'oeil sur le semblant d'ordre que mettait l'adolescent sur son bureau. "Arrête, tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi."

Kakashi s'immobilisa une seconde pour jeter un regard sombre sur son prof brun. Puis, saisissant tous les papiers qui traînaient encore sur le bureau, il fit deux piles plus ou moins de même hauteur.  
"Je sais pas quel papier correspond à quoi, je peux pas les mettre en ordre," expliqua-t-il en croisant les bras. Il devait lever un peu la tête pour pouvoir rencontrer les yeux marrons d'Iruka, lequel le dévisageait présentement avec un drôle d'air.

"Sensei, je peux partir?"

Iruka refocalisa ses yeux perdus dans le vague sur l'adolescent aux cheveux argent, garda le silence l'espace d'une seconde avant de répondre:  
"Non. Tu n'as pas essuyé le tableau."

Les épaules de Kakashi s'affaissèrent sensiblement tandis qu'il poussait un soupir fatigué.  
"A l'avenir, tu y penseras à deux fois avant de frapper tes camarades," déclara Iruka. "Si tu as envie de te battre, attends d'être dehors.  
- Pourquoi il n'a pas été collé, lui?  
- Parce que c'était lui, la victime."  
Relevant la tête, Kakashi saisit silencieusement l'essuie-craie que lui tendait Iruka, pivota sur lui-même et s'avança vers le tableau noir. Dessus figuraient les schémas et explications que lui et Obito avaient raté, du fait que l'un avait été transporté à l'infirmerie même s'il n'avait rien de plus qu'un énorme bleu et des lunettes brisées, l'autre ayant été tout simplement mis dehors jusqu'à la fin du cours.

"C'était sur le Kage Bushin no Jutsu," expliqua une voix derrière lui. Iruka avait deviné la curiosité dans le regard ébène de l'adolescent de quatorze ans, et même une pointe d'autre chose. Du regret.  
"Ce sera à l'examen?" demanda Kakashi d'une voix à peu près neutre.  
"Non... C'est un jutsu de niveau supérieur. Un aspirant ninja ne peut pas l'utiliser."

Hatake le fixa un instant sans ciller, puis se mit à effacer énergiquement les différents gribouillis tracés à la craie.

Une poudre blanche s'éleva bientôt, se posant sur ses cheveux argent et ses vêtements bleu nuit. Iruka pensa un moment à ouvrir les fenêtres mais oublia vite son projet, étant donné que son élève avait déjà terminé.

Posant l'essuie-craie au pied du tableau, Kakashi épousseta distraitement son t-shirt et ses cuisses, s'avança vers son prof et reposa sa question:  
"Sensei, je peux partir?"

Iruka l'observa quelques secondes. Les yeux de l'adolescent reflétaient son état d'esprit, à savoir ennui total et profonde exaspération.  
Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'agacer autant? Le fait d'avoir été collé?  
Il ne savait pourquoi mais il en doutait. Kakashi avait déjà cette expression plus tôt dans la matinée.  
Il devait donc avoir un problème d'un autre ordre.

Le brun remarqua distraitement que l'argent de la chevelure de Kakashi était quelque peu terni par un voile blanc de poussière. Il leva la main, la posa légèrement sur le crâne de l'adolescent et ébouriffa consciencieusement ses cheveux, les débarrassant effectivement de toute trace de craie. Puis, des deux mains, il s'appliqua à redonner à sa coiffure sa forme originelle, caressant les fils d'argent du bout des doigts, et conclut en glissant quelques mèches rebelles derrière l'oreille gauche de Kakashi, son index effleurant son lobe délicat.

"Maintenant tu peux partir," dit-il avec un sourire, tandis que Kakashi levait des yeux interloqués vers son professeur. "A demain."

L'adolescent resta muet un instant. Iruka remarqua avec un brin d'étonnement le rouge qui était monté aux pommettes visibles de son élève, ainsi que la perplexité de son regard. Mais Kakashi ne lui donna pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, lançant un "A demain sensei" à peine audible avant de quitter la salle de classe.

* * *

_Kage Bushin No Jutsu: Multi-clonage de l'ombre_ (j'suis sûre que tout le monde le sait déjà mais bon) 


	2. Chapitre 2

A/N: Réponses pour Kaoru, Xylo et senzafine:  
- L'âge d'Iruka: Vingt ans (je parle de la fic, pas du manga)  
- Pourquoi Kakashi déteste Iruka: Il le déteste pas, il était juste de mauvaise humeur lol  
- L'autre fic: Si si, j'en avais commencé une, mais j'avais plus d'idées. Il y a possibilité que la suite soit co-écrite, so stay tuned!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Teaching life  
**By SelphieSK

**Chapitre 2**

Kakashi, sa main droite agrippant l'une des bretelles de son sac à dos noir gisant sur le sol, l'autre glissant et tournant une clé dans la serrure de son appartement, verrouilla la porte d'entrée de chez lui avant de se mettre en route vers l'Académie.

Tandis qu'il marchait à pas lents, il passa nonchalamment les bretelles de son sac sur ses épaules et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon bleu nuit. Ses yeux sombres se levèrent vers le firmament resplendissant, à la recherche d'un nuage ou de quoi que ce fût qui eût pu le détourner de son mal-être grandissant.  
Les rues de Konoha étaient quasiment désertes à cette heure-ci, quoique bien éclairées par les rayons chauds du soleil et agréablement calmes. Les plus matinaux étaient les gérants de commerces tels que cafés et épiceries, ainsi que les quelques volatiles élevés par un petit nombre de villageois.

Kakashi s'arrêta un bref instant pour laisser passer un coq à l'allure fière et au chant particulièrement discordant. L'adolescent s'imagina distinctement envoyer un coup de pied bien senti dans l'arrière-train du volatile. Son geste inexplicablement sadique ne manquerait pas de faire chanter le coq encore plus faux, de le faire courir un peu partout en semant autant de zizanie qu'un oiseau idiot le pouvait, rameutant peut-être quelques poules qui glousseraient en guise de choeur et l'éleveur qui ne comprendrait certainement rien à la soudaine agitation de ses volatiles.

La scène fictive lui plut suffisamment pour qu'il assène un petit coup au derrière de l'oiseau. Rien à voir avec le shoot qu'il s'était mentalement représenté mais qu'importe, l'essentiel était de lui faire peur.

Obito s'immobilisa spontanément, sa curiosité le poussant à tourner la tête vers sa gauche, vers la source du glapissement soudain, suraigu et déchirant. Un coq se précipita vers lui, passa entre ses jambes, percuta une caisse et s'assit au sol, comme pour recouvrer ses esprits.

Le jeune Uchiha fixa le pauvre volatile avec des yeux presque attendris. Il allait se pencher vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé quand il entendit une voix familière l'appeler.

"Obito."

Il se figea une fraction de seconde et ne réalisa qu'il s'était retourné que quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, prudents, du garçon qui l'avait frappé la veille.

Il se renfrogna visiblement en reconnaissant son camarade de classe, debout à un mètre de lui.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir? Voulait-il se moquer de lui, le railler sur la facilité avec laquelle il avait pu contrer son coup et lui flanquer une gifle? Son hématome douloureux caché par un pansement s'en occupait déjà, Kakashi pouvait donc passer son chemin.

"Ça va...?"

Obito écarquilla sensiblement les yeux, son expression peu amène remplacée par un air étonné, tandis que Kakashi poursuivait, son index indiquant vaguement le bout de sparadrap sur la pommette droite du Uchiha.

"...Ton bleu."

Un silence bizarre s'installa. Obito n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui demandait? Était-ce sa façon de montrer qu'il regrettait de l'avoir frappé?

"Ça va," s'entendit-il répondre, tandis qu'il sentait ses muscles se décrisper sensiblement.  
Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il ne songea même pas à l'éventualité que Kakashi fût en train de se moquer de lui. Il avait la ferme impression que ce n'était pas le cas.  
Kakashi sembla lui-même moins tendu. Il proposa aussitôt, avec l'assurance qui le caractérisait:  
"On pourrait faire le trajet ensemble.  
- Oui, on pourrait."

L'adolescent aux cheveux argent sembla sourire sous son masque tandis qu'il faisait volte face, empruntant une rue assez dynamique, sans se donner la peine de vérifier si Obito lui emboîtait le pas.

oooooooooo

Iruka, assis derrière son bureau, cligna des yeux tandis que pénétraient dans la salle de classe deux des élèves qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir ensemble.  
Obito et Kakashi. Discutant calmement. Sans s'insulter ni se taper dessus.

'Il faut le voir pour le croire... Mais je préfère les voir comme ça.'

Les deux garçons s'installèrent au premier gradin du rang du milieu, continuant à papoter en attendant que leur professeur se décide à commencer le cours.

"Tout le monde est là?" demanda celui-ci en quittant sa chaise, marchant vers le milieu de la salle.  
"Oui, sensei, tout le monde," répondit l'une des élèves.  
"Bien..."

Iruka retourna devant son bureau, un sourire espiègle plissant ses lèvres tandis que son regard survolait les adolescents.  
Il remarqua avec un certain amusement qu'Obito et Kakashi palabraient toujours. Il était un peu curieux de connaître le sujet de leur conversation, mais savait d'avance qu'ils allaient de toute façon devoir y mettre un terme dans quelques secondes.

"Contrôle surprise!"

"HEEEIIIN!" firent les élèves en choeur, horrifiés.  
"Mais sensei ! Sensei, vous avez dit que le contrôle, c'était pour demain!" protesta Obito, l'air paniqué.  
Kakashi, affalé contre le dos du gradin, semblait quant à lui s'en ficher un peu, ses yeux mi-clos observant le professeur.  
"J'ai spécifié que c'était un contrôle _surprise_," rappela Iruka en se saisissant d'une pile de photocopies. "Kakashi?"

L'interpellé se redressa lentement sur son siège, dirigeant un regard interrogateur vers son professeur, lequel agita les polycopiés du test comme pour s'éventer.  
D'un sourire, Iruka lui demanda de les distribuer.

Kakashi quitta sa place, parcourut la distance qui le séparait du professeur et tendit la main.  
Le chuunin étira son bras en retour, rapprochant les feuilles de la paume de l'élève.

Leurs mains se frôlèrent accidentellement, le bout des doigts de Kakashi glissant sur la peau douce et fine de son professeur.  
Iruka n'en fit pas grand cas, mais Kakashi fut visiblement troublé, sursautant presque.

"Désolé," souffla-t-il en s'emparant des polycopiés.

Iruka suivit d'un regard vaguement interrogateur l'adolescent aux cheveux argent tandis que celui-ci passait entre les rangs, distribuant l'énoncé du contrôle ainsi que les feuilles de réponse avant de se rasseoir auprès d'Obito, rivant aussitôt ses yeux sombres sur sa copie.

'Pourquoi est-il désolé?' se demanda mentalement Iruka, tentant de s'expliquer le comportement de l'élève, incohérent à son sens.

"Hmm." S'éclaircir la voix lui permit de se concentrer sur la situation en cours. "Vous avez une heure, c'est-à-dire... jusqu'à neuf heures cinq précise. Bonne chance."

Iruka contourna son bureau pour s'installer sur sa chaise, faisant face aux adolescents pendant qu'ils s'attelaient à la tâche.  
Les bras croisés sur son estomac et les jambes étendues sous son bureau, le professeur tourna un instant la tête vers la large fenêtre à sa droite. De son siège, il pouvait apercevoir les branches verdoyantes d'un arbre d'une espèce qui lui était inconnue, ainsi qu'un pan de ciel azuré où glissaient quelques petits nuages épars.  
Cette journée promettait d'être magnifique.

"Sensei?"  
Iruka sursauta, faisant rapidement face au propriétaire de la voix familière. En tant que prof et plus encore, en tant que chuunin, il se sentit vaguement honteux de s'être laissé prendre aussi facilement au dépourvu.  
Kakashi était debout devant son bureau, l'air à peu près neutre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Iruka en décroisant les bras et en arborant un sourire chaleureux. Au lieu de sourire, il aurait normalement dû lui dire de retourner à sa place, mais pour une raison quelconque, il se voyait mal le faire. C'était son meilleur élève, après tout.  
Kakashi leva le bras droit, tendant sa copie au professeur.

Légèrement étonné mais habitué à la rapidité dont faisait preuve le jeune Hatake lorsqu'il s'agissait de finir un contrôle, Iruka saisit la feuille, la posa sur son bureau, la parcourut du regard puis releva la tête.

Kakashi était toujours là.  
Remarquant le regard interrogateur d'Iruka, il demanda:  
"Est-ce que je peux lire en attendant neuf heures?  
- Oui, si tu veux."

Et il resta là, cloué au sol, à dévisager son professeur.  
"...Kakashi, ça va?"

'Il a l'air complètement _out_, aujourd'hui,' songea Iruka tandis que Kakashi clignait ses yeux soudain écarquillés. 'Il a peut-être sauté son petit déjeuner...'

Hatake le laissa à ses suppositions, regagnant sa place d'un pas à peu près calme.

'Ou peut-être qu'il a passé une nuit blanche?...'

Kakashi se pencha sur le côté, vers son sac à dos posé par terre, en tira un livre, le posa sur la table de façon à ce que l'ouvrage camoufle son visage au regard du prof, et entama sa lecture.

'Il ne se cache pas pour souffler à son voisin, j'espère?' pensa Iruka, un sourcil froncé, tandis qu'il voyait sans les lire les caractères composant le titre du livre orange de Kakashi. Ses yeux se focalisèrent d'abord sur le gribouillis représentant un homme courant après une femme, tous deux étant barrés par un grand 'Edition spéciale!' caché en partie par les doigts du lecteur. Puis son regard remonta au titre tracé en lettres rouges, qu'il déchiffra machinalement.

_Icha Icha Paradise_.

Boum.

Son élève préféré lisait un livre interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans.

Boum.

Il le lisait devant lui, devant ses camarades, en pleine salle de cours et en plein contrôle.

Boum.

C'en était trop.

"KAKASHI !"

Son visage masqué réapparut au-dessus du livre infâme, et bientôt, tous les regards furent dirigés vers lui.

"VIENS ICI, ET APPORTE CE TORCHON AVEC TOI !"

"Comment il gueule," commenta Obito à voix basse.  
Kakashi ne répondit pas, quittant sa place, fermant son livre et s'avançant vers son prof campé sur ses jambes, derrière son bureau.

"Pose-le ici!" ordonna-t-il, sa voix teintée d'indignation, en désignant sa table de travail du doigt. "Confisqué!"

L'adolescent obtempéra sans se plaindre mais crut tout de même bon de signaler, son air tout à fait neutre:  
"Sensei, je crois pas que ça va vous intéresser."

Iruka vit rouge.  
"Tu as envie d'autres heures de colle?"

Kakashi jugea bon de se taire, et attendit sagement que le chuunin daigne le laisser regagner sa place.

Iruka inspira profondément, se rassit, puis plongea son regard chocolat dans les yeux ébène de l'adolescent. Il se mettait vite en colère, mais se calmait tout aussi rapidement.  
"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ce bouquin?  
- ...Rien de spécial.  
- Ce n'est pas de ton âge. Tu ne devrais pas lire ce genre de livres.  
- C'est rien de bien méchant, vous savez, sensei. Ils font qu--  
- Tais-toi!" Iruka vit distinctement, malgré le masque, les lèvres de Kakashi former un sourire amusé. "Retourne à ta place!"

Tandis que l'élève regagnait son gradin, Iruka se gratta le bout du nez de sa main gauche, sa main droite se posant machinalement sur le bouquin.  
Il l'ouvrit, tombant sur l'avant-propos, rédigé par l'auteur lui-même.

'En réponse aux nombreuses lettres de fans demandant un peu plus de variété, mon éditrice, une magnifique créature au demeurant, m'a supplié de tous vous gratifier de cette édition spéciale, regroupant un large panel de nouvelles toutes remarquables, ayant néanmoins une chose en commun (mis à part le fait qu'elles sont remarquables, ah oui je l'ai déjà dit), leur thème: le yaoi. En espérant que cela satisfera les plus exigeants d'entre vous, et que cela vous donnera de nouvelles idées à essayer avec votre tendre moitié. Hahahahahaha...'  
Le 'hahahaha' se poursuivait sur une dizaine de lignes environ, mais Iruka en savait déjà suffisamment lu comme ça.

Il eut du mal à déglutir, n'osant pas tout de suite lever la tête, sentant ses joues prendre une belle couleur cramoisie tandis que la conclusion de sa lecture se formait dans son esprit.  
Kakashi lisait des nouvelles interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans. Des nouvelles yaoi qui plus est.

Prudent, il préféra ne pas sauter à la conclusion suivante ; l'ado devait certainement s'être procuré ce livre par curiosité, ou par accident.  
Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, au fond...  
Kakashi avait bien le droit d'aimer le yaoi, après tout. Les goûts et les couleurs...

Iruka leva finalement la tête.

Kakashi était en train de donner oralement les réponses au contrôle à son voisin Obito, le plus tranquillement du monde.

"KAKASHI ! Tu veux un zéro!"  
Sa menace eut l'effet immédiat de faire taire l'élève, tandis que le Uchiha tentait de se faire aussi petit que possible.

oooooooooo

"Écoutez!" lança Iruka en finissant de ramasser les copies des retardataires. "Changement de programme pour demain! On fera cours non pas le matin, mais l'après-midi. Je veux tous vous voir à l'aire d'entraînement, à trois heures pile! On travaillera vos jutsus pour l'examen.  
- Cooool!" s'exclama une petite rousse à tresses.

Iruka marcha vers son bureau, posant les copies au coin du meuble, puis fit volte-face vers ses élèves.  
"Vous pouvez partir. A de..."

La fin de sa phrase ne quitta jamais sa gorge. Les adolescents se ruèrent littéralement dehors, se bousculant les uns les autres sans ménagement, comme si l'on venait de sonner l'alarme à incendie ou de leur annoncer qu'un distributeur de confiseries gratuites était de l'autre côté de la porte.

Iruka en fut moyennement vexé.

'Mes cours sont si nuls que ça?...'

Le chuunin fixa la porte quelques instants de plus avant de rediriger son regard dépité vers le centre de la pièce.  
Il cligna des yeux en réalisant qu'il n'était pas seul.

"Sensei? Vous allez garder mon livre?" demanda Kakashi en avançant de quelques pas mesurés, réduisant la distance le séparant d'Iruka à deux mètres et des poussières.

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, sembla accorder à la question un moment de réflexion.  
"Je me répète peut-être, mais tu ne devrais vraiment pas lire ce genre de livres, à ton âge. C'est... malsain.  
- Je sais."

Les bras croisés, Iruka dévisagea un instant son élève, réfléchissant toujours, pesant mentalement le pour et le contre. Kakashi meubla son ennui en détaillant les traits fins de son professeur, s'attardant sur sa cicatrice, une ligne au-dessus de chaque joue formant un arc sur l'arête du nez.

"Tiens," dit enfin Iruka, tendant le livre à la couverture orange vers son élève. Il avait conclu que même s'il lui confisquait le bouquin, Kakashi pourrait toujours s'en racheter un autre. Cela ne servirait donc à rien.

L'adolescent fit un pas en avant pour s'emparer de l'ouvrage. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur la couverture comme s'il n'y avait jamais prêté grande attention auparavant.  
Iruka se gratta le bout du nez, attendant que son élève se décide à quitter la classe afin de pouvoir en faire autant.

"Sensei?" Kakashi leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard noisette du chuunin. "Qu'est-ce que vous pensez des relations sexuelles entre hommes?"

Cette question, posée d'une voix claire et réfléchie, le prit totalement au dépourvu.  
Iruka écarquilla les yeux mais se contraignit tout de même à garder un air calme et aussi sérieux que possible, refoulant sa gêne et un "Quoi!" qui n'auraient fait que mettre Kakashi mal à l'aise.  
Il était son professeur. Il était de son devoir de le guider.

"Eh bien," commença-t-il tout en se forçant à ne pas détourner ses yeux de ceux, très intéressés, de son élève. "Ce que j'en pense... J'en pense... rien?..."

'Minable. Vraiment minable...' se maudit Iruka.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincu.  
"Rien?  
- Je veux dire... Chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut et d'aimer qui il veut, du moment qu'il ne porte pas atteinte à autrui...  
- Ah. Je vois."

Puis l'adolescent aux cheveux argent baissa les yeux, vers son Icha Icha Paradise.

'Ouf... A cet âge, ils se posent beaucoup trop de questions,' songea Iruka. 'L'année prochaine, je prendrai les petits.'

"Je préfère que vous le gardiez," déclara soudain Kakashi en relevant la tête. Et le geste accompagnant la parole, il rendit le livre à Iruka, lequel s'en saisit avec surprise.  
"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il sans comprendre.  
"Disons que c'est un cadeau," déclara Kakashi, ses yeux rieurs s'ajoutant à la malice de sa voix. "Ça vous ouvrira d'autres horizons."

'D'autres horizons?...'

"Au revoir," fit Kakashi, son sac à dos sur l'épaule, avant de quitter la salle de classe d'un pas léger, laissant une fois de plus Iruka à ses interrogations.

* * *

_Review?_


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à qui vous savez.

A/N : Presque un an plus tard, here comes the 3rd chapter ! Bah, mieux vaut tard que jamais, nan ? XD  
Désolée pour le retard, et merci de m'avoir encouragée à continuer à travers vos reviews ! Merci à vous toutes !

* * *

**Teaching life  
**By SelphieSK

**Chapitre 3**

La tête baissée vers son bol de râmen presque vide, Asuma pinçait ses lèvres dans le vain espoir de refouler un rire tonitruant, qui ne tarda néanmoins pas à éclater.

« Je suis très touché par ta… façon de compatir, » déclara Iruka, une moue vaguement agacée sur son visage halé.  
« J'suis vraiment désolé, mais c'est trop… » prononça Asuma entre deux rires, « …trop drôle.  
- Peut-être, mais tu ne m'aides pas, là. »

Asuma pouffa une dernière fois avant de tousser, et, avec un sourire jovial, lança sa main ouverte contre le dos d'Iruka, lui administrant une tape amicale.  
« Allez, c'est rien qu'un gosse. Prends pas ça trop au sérieux… » tempéra-t-il.  
« Un de mes élèves m'a donné un bouquin porno, et je devrais pas prendre ça au sérieux ?! » s'exclama le chuunin brun, se détournant complètement de son repas pour mieux faire face au jounin installé à sa gauche, au comptoir d'Ichiraku.  
« Ben… J'dis juste que… ignorer, ce serait la meilleure chose à faire, » répondit Asuma en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de l'une de ses poches. Puis, se rappelant sans doute qu'il valait mieux éviter de fumer en face du gérant : « Parce que si tu tiens à prendre ça au sérieux… Ca te laisse que deux options. »

Iruka cligna simplement des yeux, son nez le démangeant soudain.  
Il faisait particulièrement froid cette nuit-là ; anormalement froid pour une nuit de printemps d'ailleurs.  
Mais la chaleur humide provenant des fourneaux en face d'eux, de l'autre côté du comptoir, contrebalançait aisément cette température presque hivernale.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'options ? » finit par demander Iruka, le menton dans sa main.  
« C'est simple, quoi, » fit Asuma, un sourire plus ou moins amusé aux lèvres. « Quand quelqu'un te fait des avances, t'as deux choix possibles : Un, le…  
- Me faire des avances ?... » Les yeux chocolat du chuunin étaient soudain écarquillés, et son expression témoignait de son ahurissement mêlé d'indignation.

Le sourire d'Asuma devint démesuré.  
« Et… C'est quoi, pour toi, offrir un Icha Icha Yaoi à son prof ? C'est pas un cadeau, mais une façon de te dire : Tu m'intéresses, Iruka-sensei, et à fond ! Alors lis ça, et apprends vite ! »

Iruka eut brusquement la migraine.

« Il a quel âge, déjà ? Quatorze, c'est ça ? Ils ont quatorze ans, tes élèves ? » s'enquit Asuma, même s'il connaissait pertinemment la réponse. « Ce qui fait qu'il y a… six ans de différence entre toi et ces gamins ! C'est pas énorme, mais… Ben, c'est toi qui vois, hein…  
- Asuma… » dit le chuunin en se massant la tempe du bout des doigts. « Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais tu m'aides VRAIMENT pas, là… »

Pour toute réponse, le jounin pouffa de rire en haussant les épaules et se commanda un verre de saké.  
Iruka en profita pour frotter vivement ses yeux douloureux. Il avait sommeil. Non, en fait, il tombait de sommeil. Il était tout de même onze heures du soir.

« Si on y réfléchit, » poursuivit Asuma une fois son verre dans la main, « ton élève te fait peut-être une blague. Il veut peut-être juste te faire flipper.  
- Oui, peut-être… » 'Et il y réussit très bien,' faillit-il ajouter.  
« T'as fait quoi du bouquin ? » demanda le jounin après avoir pris une gorgée de sa boisson. « Tu l'as lu ? »

La réponse se lisait aisément sur le visage soudain rouge du professeur.  
« Euh… Des passages seulement… » Par réflexe, il porta son index à sa cicatrice pour la tripoter songeusement.  
« Et ?  
- Et quoi ?  
- T'en as pensé quoi ?  
- Euh… » Iruka agita ses baguettes dans son bol de nouilles froid depuis belle lurette. « J'ai trouvé ça… bah… pas bizarre, mais… inhabituel.  
- T'as pas eu la nausée, au moins ? » demanda Asuma, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
« Pas spécialement… Les gens font ce qu'ils veulent, ça me regarde pas, » répondit simplement Iruka, son flegme troublant presque Asuma.

Ce dernier hocha la tête d'un air qu'on aurait dit admiratif, et acheva son verre d'un trait.  
« T'es sacrément tolérant, comme gars. »

Iruka fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis se tourna vers ses nouilles, espérant qu'elles fussent toujours mangeables.

« Tu sais quoi, Iruka ? » prononça Asuma en s'approchant insensiblement du chuunin, lui parlant pratiquement dans l'oreille. « Je crois que la meilleure chose à faire, ce serait que tu lui parles en tête-à-tête, à ce gamin, et que tu lui dises clairement qu'il n'a ni l'âge, ni la jugeote pour draguer son prof. »

Il conclut par une tape amicale sur l'épaule du chuunin, lequel le fixait avec des yeux quelque peu agrandis. « Il devrait laisser ça à d'autres, plus qualifiés pour la besogne. »

Iruka eut droit à un clignement d'œil qui lui donna la chair de poule.

oooooo

La nuit n'était pas encore finie pour Umino Iruka.

Après avoir raccompagné chez lui un Asuma soûl d'avoir aligné trois bouteilles de saké en moins de dix minutes, il devait maintenant vagabonder dans les rues vides et sombres du village caché de Konoha, l'adresse de l'un de ses élèves à la main, à la recherche du domicile de celui-ci.

Il s'arrêta devant une maisonnette assez large, construite en deux parties dépendantes l'une de l'autre.  
De la fenêtre occultée par des rideaux moyennement épais filtraient des rayons tamisés de lumière artificielle. Iruka en conclut que malgré l'heure tardive – il était tout de même presque minuit –, Kakashi était toujours debout.

Son index trouva un bouton de sonnette à droite de la porte, et appuya un instant dessus.

Rien ne se passa.

Iruka attendit quelques secondes, se déhanchant pour reposer sa jambe, puis, soupirant d'agacement, donna trois coups réguliers à la porte en bois.

Un aboiement ferme lui répondit aussitôt. Le jappement se poursuivit un moment, avant d'être coupé par un 'Ca va, ça va, j'y vais' prononcé par une voix endormie et familière à Iruka.

Il entendit bientôt le son d'une clé tournant dans la serrure, puis la porte s'entrouvrit.

Le visage de Kakashi, à moitié dissimulé par une écharpe rouge jetée autour de son cou, apparut bientôt dans l'entrebâillement. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux gonflés de sommeil, il jeta un regard absent à l'adulte en face de lui sans le reconnaître :  
« Repassez demain… »

Sur quoi il entreprit de refermer la porte au nez de l'importun, mais ce dernier n'avait nullement l'intention de faire demi-tour :  
« Kakashi ! »

Reconnaissant la voix de son professeur, l'adolescent parut se réveiller un tant soit peu.  
Se redressant complètement et ouvrant un peu plus la porte, il dédia un regard interloqué au chuunin :  
« Iruka-sensei ?...  
- Désolé de débarquer à l'improviste, mais je peux entrer une minute ? »

Kakashi haussa simultanément les sourcils et les épaules, poussant ensuite la porte sur le côté, laissant le passage à son professeur :  
« Si vous voulez… »

Il attendit qu'Iruka soit entré pour refermer la porte derrière lui, sans le quitter des yeux.

Umino regarda curieusement autour de lui, ses yeux tombant sur le chien qu'il avait entendu aboyer plus tôt. Celui-ci, des lunettes de vue sur le museau, était confortablement installé devant un écran de télévision, et paraissait absorbé par l'émission diffusée en ce moment.

« Tsunô, baisse le son s'il te plaît, » dit Kakashi à l'attention du canidé avant de désigner un sofa bleu à son professeur : « Restez pas debout. »

Iruka hocha la tête avec un sourire et s'assit.

« Je… vous sers quelque chose à boire ? » demanda Kakashi en tripotant ses propres doigts d'un geste machinal qui laissait deviner sa gêne, son étonnement et sa fatigue.

Iruka se rendit soudain compte qu'il l'avait en fait réveillé ; la lumière était pour le chien, pas pour lui.  
Il s'en voulut un peu.

« Non non, ça ira, merci, » répondit rapidement Iruka. « Je veux juste te parler.  
- Ok… » Sur quoi l'adolescent s'installa à la droite du chuunin brun, et attendit, le fixant dans les yeux.

« Tu dois t'en douter, » commença le chuunin après un instant de silence, « c'est à propos du livre que tu m'as donné. »

Kakashi prit l'air de celui qui n'écoute pas, rentrant un peu plus la tête dans son écharpe rouge et passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer.

« Pourquoi tu me l'as donné, au juste ? »

Kakashi se désintéressa de sa chevelure argent pour plonger ses yeux sombres dans les iris chocolat d'Iruka, détournant presque instantanément le regard, réfléchissant à la réponse à fournir à son professeur, lequel paraissait soudain un peu trop sérieux à son goût.

« Si vous l'aimez pas, vous pouvez toujours me le rendre, » esquiva Kakashi, l'air de rien.  
« C'est pas tant une question de s'il m'a plu ou pas, j'aimerais juste comprendre, » expliqua Iruka, les mains sur les genoux. « Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu offres des livres… porno à toutes tes connaissances ?  
- Euh… » fit Kakashi en passant sa main droite derrière sa nuque comme pour se gratter l'arrière de la tête, « Non, non, c'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes. »

L'adolescent eut presque envie de rire.  
« Mais bon, puisque vous insistez… » reprit-il. « C'était une façon de vous témoigner mon affection, et ma gratitude, et surtout d'essayer de vous faire réaliser que euh… »

Il parut s'embrouiller, cachant presque tout son visage derrière son cache-nez vermeil.  
« Que euh mmm… C'était peut-être une très mauvaise idée, mais sur le moment… Vous étiez tellement gentil, et compréhensif… Et j'arrêtais pas de me demander ce que ça ferait si je passais mon doigt sur votre cicatrice qui vous donne un charme fou… Et vous étiez là, tellement viril, et tellement rassurant, je sais pas, vous donner le bouquin, ça a été la première idée qui m'ait traversé l'esprit. »

Kakashi releva la tête, ses yeux souriants troublant davantage son professeur.

'Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?...' se demanda Iruka, ses iris chocolat scrutant les yeux rieurs de son jeune élève.

« Euh… Quoi ? » finit-il par prononcer.  
« Je crois que je suis amoureux de vous, » déclara l'adolescent, sa main droite derrière sa propre nuque, « Je me trompe peut-être, j'ai jamais été amoureux avant. »

Iruka se tétanisa.  
Il mit quelques secondes à assimiler l'information et, dès qu'il l'eût fait, il se sentit frissonner des pieds à la tête ; cependant que Kakashi triturait un bout de son écharpe, la partie visible de ses joues paraissant aussi rouge que son cache-nez.

« Euh, Kakashi, » prononça finalement Iruka, soudain décidé à clarifier les choses une fois pour toutes.  
« Je sais, » le coupa Kakashi. « Je vous l'aurais jamais dit, mais vous vouliez tellement savoir pourquoi je vous avais donné le bouquin… »

Iruka ne sut plus que dire.  
L'adolescent soupira calmement, puis, se levant lentement :  
« Il est déjà minuit passée. Vous devriez aller vous reposer. »

Le chuunin leva les yeux vers son élève, mais ce dernier préféra regarder ailleurs.

Sans attendre qu'Iruka se soit mis debout, l'adolescent s'avança à pas lents vers la porte d'entrée, posant sa main gauche sur la poignée, la tournant pour ouvrir la pièce sur la nuit silencieuse.

Iruka le considéra un instant, un poids sur le cœur.  
Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant, et il l'avait blessé. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu le choix, mais ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir pour autant. Loin de là.

Ses mains appuyées sur ses genoux, il se leva, jeta un dernier regard sur le chien ninja qui dormait à présent dans son fauteuil, puis se tourna vers la porte d'entrée, marchant pour quitter les lieux.

Il s'arrêta à hauteur de Kakashi, lequel, les yeux englués au sol, avait toujours la main sur la poignée de la porte, la maintenant ouverte.

« Kakashi. »

Une main se posa sur son épaule gauche.  
L'adolescent leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard bienveillant et quelque peu mêlé d'amertume de son professeur.

« C'est normal, à ton âge, d'idéaliser son professeur, » dit Iruka, un sourire attentionné aux lèvres. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu grandiras et tu oublieras. »

Kakashi le dévisagea d'un air indescriptible.  
« Parfois, vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi, sensei. »

Iruka se surprit à rire. Puis, posant une main affectueuse sur les cheveux argent de son élève, il lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

* * *

_A/N: La suite dans un an..._

_...J'déconne XD_

_Reviews?_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Warning : Thème adulte. Âmes sensibles ou facilement influençables s'abstenir (oh yeah).**

A/N : J'ai fait passer le rating de la fic de T à M pour une bonne raison (nan, y a pas de lemon).  
Et à propos de ce chapitre, ne vous en faites pas, il y aura une suite.  
Tout commentaire est le bienvenu, et à un prochain chapitre !

* * *

**Teaching life  
**By SelphieSK

**Chapitre 4**

La journée avait commencé comme tant d'autres, tranquille, prévisible, voire ennuyeuse d'avance.

Kakashi s'était paresseusement levé vers midi trente, s'était préparé une collation histoire de ne pas sortir le ventre vide, avait nourri le chien ninja qui traînait dans son appartement avant de quitter sa demeure, cartable noir sur le dos, main dans la poche, en direction de l'aire d'entraînement indiquée par Iruka-sensei la veille.

Iruka-sensei…

Voilà bientôt un mois que son cœur se serrait à la simple mention de ce nom.  
Mais après leur discussion de la veille, ce pincement était désormais accompagné d'une désagréable torsion d'estomac et d'un sentiment d'anxiété qui s'amplifiait présentement avec chaque pas qu'il faisait vers l'aire d'entraînement, où _il_ se trouvait certainement déjà.

Sa marche se ralentit inconsciemment.  
Il n'avait sincèrement pas très envie d'être si tôt confronté à son professeur. Il ignorait comment ce dernier allait se comporter vis-à-vis de lui, maintenant qu'il connaissait les sentiments que Kakashi avait à son égard.

…Il se sentit mal.  
Ridicule. Pathétique. Débile. Vraiment lamentable.  
Indigne de la quelconque attention, en somme.

Les sourcils de l'adolescent se froncèrent.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'Iruka ferait comme si de rien n'était ; en effet, la veille, sa déclaration n'avait pas semblé le déstabiliser plus que ça. D'un autre côté, il y avait aussi le risque qu'il tente de l'éviter, à cause de sa gêne, voire de son… dégoût ?...

Kakashi se sentit soudain l'audace de ne pas assister au cours, s'arrêta même au milieu de la route.  
Après tout, ce n'était qu'un entraînement en vue de l'examen. Ça ne lui apporterait pas grand-chose, donc.  
Et il éviterait d'avoir à subir le calvaire que serait sans doute de revoir Iruka après ce qu'il lui avait avoué la veille au soir.

Sa décision prise, il allait tourner les talons si une voix masculine et chaleureuse ne l'avait pas appelé, quelques mètres derrière son dos.

« Hey, Kakashi ! »

Son estomac se noua tandis qu'il reconnaissait instantanément le timbre d'Iruka-sensei.  
Il eut un instant envie de faire celui qui n'avait pas entendu et de fuir l'air de rien, mais la bonne humeur qui transparaissait dans la voix d'Iruka l'en dissuada rapidement.

Il fit donc volte-face, zyeutant son professeur tandis que celui-ci, sourire franc aux lèvres, le rejoignait d'un pas enjoué.  
Vêtu de son uniforme usuel, ses cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval et sa cicatrice s'étirant finement en travers de son visage hâlé, Iruka avait exactement la même allure que d'habitude.  
Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ce simple fait agaça Kakashi au plus haut point.

« Ça va ? » demanda tranquillement Iruka, son sourire ne le quittant pas tandis qu'il baissait la tête vers son jeune élève.

Kakashi se contenta de cligner les yeux, son agacement cédant place à un vague scepticisme.

Il avait sa réponse maintenant. Son professeur avait opté pour la solution de facilité suprême : occulter le problème, et faire comme si de rien n'était.  
Car il n'était pas dupe. Il savait pertinemment qu'un élève amoureux de son enseignant n'était rien de moins qu'un énorme écueil, par ailleurs délicat et embêtant à gérer.

« …Kakashi ? »

L'interpellé refocalisa ses yeux sombres sur ceux, chocolat, de l'homme pour lequel son cœur battait.  
« Mmm ?... » fit-il simplement, temporairement incapable de mettre une phrase en forme.  
« …Est-ce que ça va ? »

Iruka avait l'air comme préoccupé. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tant que ça l'intention d'occulter le problème… Peut-être qu'il n'opterait pas pour la solution de facilité, lui aussi…

« Ça va, » déclara Kakashi avec un aplomb volontairement vacillant, refoulant son envie anxieuse de répondre par la négative.

Le chuunin brun sembla presque hésiter, n'avalant pas tout à fait l'affirmation de son élève, mais ne parut pas vouloir approfondir, son sourire réapparaissant bientôt tandis qu'il tendait sa main gauche vers son élève :  
« On y va, alors ? L'aire d'entraînement n'est plus très loin. »

Les yeux de jais de l'adolescent s'attardèrent sur la main offerte.  
« J'suis un peu vieux pour ça, non ? »

Le sourire d'Iruka devint incertain un bref instant, le temps qu'il empoche vivement sa main et fasse un pas en avant.  
« Sans doute, » fit-il en retrouvant le sourire.

Kakashi lui emboîta le pas, marchant côte à côte avec lui, silencieux et sombre.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres parcourus au milieu des rues plus ou moins vivantes de Konoha, Iruka jeta un coup d'œil oblique sur son élève.  
Certes, Kakashi n'avait jamais été très bavard, particulièrement avec lui, mais là, son silence le mettait sincèrement mal à l'aise.  
Il se décida donc à lancer la conversation – tout en évitant soigneusement d'évoquer la veille, histoire de ne pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie –, ouvrit la bouche pour parler de jutsus et d'examen, mais se tut en sentant Kakashi attraper sa main.

Il tourna franchement la tête vers son élève, le considérant tandis qu'ils marchaient à présent main dans la main, tel un père et son fils.  
…Ou deux amants.

Iruka eut une grimace. L'inconvenance de sa dernière pensée lui donna presque envie de lâcher les doigts de Kakashi, mais son geste n'aurait servi qu'à amplifier le malaise qui régnait déjà entre eux.  
Il décida donc de penser sagement à autre chose.

« Iruka-sensei ? »

Il tourna obliquement la tête vers son élève sans rien dire, se contentant de lui dédier un sourire légèrement moins franc que d'accoutumée.  
Les yeux de Kakashi laissaient filtrer l'angoisse qui lui nouait présentement la gorge.  
Iruka s'attendit au pire, et s'arma donc de son sourire le plus bienveillant.

« Est-ce que vous m'en voulez ? »

Le regard d'Iruka perdit temporairement contenance, ses yeux s'écarquillant tandis qu'il réalisait ce que cette simple question impliquait.  
L'adolescent culpabilisait, s'en voulait clairement de ressentir quelque chose qu'il n'était vraiment pas censé éprouver pour son professeur.  
Iruka se dépêcha de répondre :

« Mais non ! Bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas ! Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? »

Kakashi prit un air perplexe. Il allait parler quand Iruka reprit, apparemment peu disposé à écouter l'adolescent :  
« Tu n'y es pour rien. L'amour – ou peu importe ce que tu t'es mis en tête –, c'est quelque chose de spontané. Tu n'as pas d'emprise dessus. »

'Peu importe ce que tu t'es mis en tête ?'...  
Kakashi eut l'impression distincte que son cœur allait exploser.  
Ne remarquant rien, Iruka poursuivit sur le même ordre d'idées :

« Ne t'en fais pas, d'ici deux semaines, ce ne sera que de l'histoire ancienne. »  
Son sourire réapparut, se voulant rassurant, mais Kakashi n'y vit qu'une insulte de plus.

Iruka ne le prenait absolument pas au sérieux, c'était évident à présent.  
Il n'avait pas choisi de faire comme de rien n'était, non. Il avait fait pire : nier les sentiments de Kakashi, les rabaissant au niveau d'imbécillités, et prenant pour vérité absolue ses propres théories.

« Sensei ?... Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que… le fait que je sois amoureux de vous ne vous fait rien ? »

Iruka eut l'air pour le moins contrarié. Il avait fait de son mieux pour éluder la question, mais à présent qu'il était acculé, il fallait bien qu'il trouve une réponse adéquate.

« Eh bien… Euh… »

Ça commençait bien.

Kakashi s'arrêta au milieu d'une large allée bordée de commerces divers, lâchant la main du chuunin, se plaçant face à lui et non plus à ses côtés.

Son cœur se mit à battre fort dans sa poitrine tandis qu'Iruka se démenait visiblement à la recherche des justes mots.

« Kakashi… » dit-il finalement, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son élève. « Ca ne me fait pas… 'rien', mais… C'est un sentiment appelé à disparaître. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte maintenant, c'est tout. »

Il s'approcha de l'adolescent, posant un genou à terre pour être nez à nez avec lui, et attrapant doucement son épaule de la main droite.  
« Je t'aime, Kakashi. »

Hatake se figea complètement, la main tiède sur son épaule lui semblant soudain irréelle.

« Je t'aime comme mon fils. »

Kakashi eut la très nette impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui.

« Rien de ce que tu feras ne changera ce que je ressens pour toi, Kakashi, sois-en sûr. »

Iruka conclut par un sourire qu'il voulut affectueux, sans réaliser qu'il venait de réduire l'espoir de Kakashi à néant.  
Pourtant, s'il n'avait fait qu'ouvrir les yeux, qu'étudier les traits soudain livides du jeune Hatake, il aurait peut-être eu une intuition salvatrice.

Kakashi, tête baissée, fit un pas en arrière, se dégageant de la main sur son épaule.  
Son fils. Génial. Le pied.

Il releva les yeux vers son sensei, qui s'était levé entre-temps et souriait d'un air qu'on aurait dit fier.

Sa gorge se noua, et il eut mal.

« On va arriver en retard si on --… » commença Iruka, mais la suite de sa phrase ne fut jamais prononcée tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux, suivant de son regard interloqué un Kakashi courant loin de lui. « Kakashi ! »

Il s'élança sans réfléchir à la suite de son élève, traversant des ruelles parfois vides, souvent bondées, perdant du terrain cependant que Kakashi se faufilait entre les adultes et s'engouffrait dans un immeuble visiblement abandonné.  
Iruka claqua la porte rongée par la rouille en pénétrant à son tour dans le building poussiéreux. Il jeta un coup d'œil hagard autour de lui, entendit des bruits de pas au-dessus, leva la tête pour apercevoir Kakashi en train de gravir le vieil escalier.

« Arrête tes gamineries Kakashi ! » cria-t-il en se ruant sur les premières marches de l'escalier. « Si tu as quelque chose à dire, vas-y ! »

Kakashi eut envie de répliquer qu'il avait déjà dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire, mais qu'en retour, Iruka n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se ficher littéralement de tout ce qu'il lui avait confié.  
Haletant, il parvint au dernier étage.  
S'arrêtant un instant, il regarda de toutes parts, localisant finalement une porte à l'extrême droite, se jetant aussitôt dessus pour se retrouver dans un vaste hall mal éclairé, où peinaient à filtrer de timides rayons à travers les persiennes brisées.  
Il courut vers le fond de la salle, se débarrassant rapidement de son cartable, le souffle court, pour l'ouvrir aussitôt, sortant bientôt un objet tranchant du sac noir.

La porte se fracassa presque contre le mur tandis qu'Iruka faisait irruption dans la pièce, sa respiration saccadée et son air courroucé.  
« Sors d'ici. Maintenant, » ordonna-t-il, son ton n'admettant aucune objection.

Kakashi, à genoux sur le sol, ses traits difficilement discernables dans la pénombre, demeura immobile, sa main droite serrant le manche d'une courte épée.  
Il se remit distraitement debout, faisant face au chuunin, comptant presque les quatre mètres qui le séparaient de l'homme qu'il aimerait sans doute jusqu'à la mort.

oooooo

« Je ne vais pas me répéter, Kakashi. Viens ici tout de suite. »

Le ton d'Iruka-sensei ne me parut pas si menaçant que ça, même si c'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler de façon aussi autoritaire.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire, de toute façon, de là où il était ?  
Ma décision était déjà prise, et je serrai entre mes doigts moites le manche de mon kunai neuf.

Je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

Le noeud dans ma gorge se délia soudain, et les mots que je prononçai m'étonnèrent moi-même. En fait, je les entendis plus que ne les dis.

« Le pire jour de ma vie, c'est sûrement celui où je me suis pris les pieds sur le corps de mon père. Je suis tombé en plein dans son sang sans rien comprendre. »

Je crois qu'Iruka-sensei avait arrêté d'haleter à ce stade. Je n'en suis pas sûr, je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler. J'étais obnubilé par mes souvenirs.

« J'étais trop choqué pour pleurer. Puis j'ai trouvé un bout de papier. Ça disait : 'Tu te porteras mieux sans moi, mon fils. J'espère que tu ne me ressembleras pas. Ceci est ma dernière volonté.' »

Les traits de mon professeur cessèrent d'être ceux d'un homme courroucé. Il eut l'air embarrassé, perdu.

« Mais je suppose que je lui ressemble, finalement. Et je suppose que je devrais en être fier. Il était très fort, vous savez. Il avait tout un tas de principes. Par exemple, il n'aurait jamais laissé d'autres mourir pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'une mission. Mais il se serait suicidé de plein gré en laissant son fils seul si cela pouvait améliorer la situation de qui que ce soit. »

A ce stade, Iruka avait presque l'air paniqué. Il venait d'apercevoir le kunai dans ma main, après tout.

« Ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre, sensei… c'est que la facilité qu'ont les Hatake à se suicider doit être génétique, quelque part. Mon père avait un fils, et quand même, il a réussi à passer outre et à se tuer, pour rien. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que je vais faire, moi, qui n'ai rien dans ma vie et qui viens de voir mes illusions m'exploser à la figure ? »

Je ressentis une douleur pointue tandis que j'enfonçais l'arme dans ma poitrine.  
Me poignarder jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive tout en gardant un air calme s'avéra bien plus difficile que je le prévoyais.  
D'abord, je n'avais pas mis assez de force dans ce qui était supposé être un coup fatal.  
Et donc le kunai s'était coincé entre mes côtes, me blessant, me saignant, mais ne me tuant pas, mon cœur étant indemne.  
Ensuite, j'avais cru que le choc aurait paralysé Iruka, qu'il aurait été trop abasourdi pour ne serait-ce que penser à réagir.  
Eh bien, ce ne fut pas le cas.  
Aussitôt que j'avais levé le kunai, il s'était précipité dans ma direction, attrapant ma main armée dans la sienne même si je m'étais déjà poignardé.

Il essaya de m'arracher l'arme, sans succès.  
Puis, réalisant sans doute que je ne comptais pas faire marche arrière, il se lança dans un monologue tourmenté, disant des choses que je n'aurais jamais cru l'entendre prononcer.  
Je me souviens l'avoir entendu dire qu'il m'aimait, qu'il m'aimerait de la façon que je voulais, qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il n'en valait même pas la peine, que j'étais fou à lier. Et que se suicider n'avait jamais été une solution.

Je ne suis pas d'accord sur ce point. Se suicider met fin à tout, aux peines et aux joies toutes ensemble. Ça m'a l'air d'une solution très correcte.  
Mon point de vue est peut-être biaisé à cause du suicide de mon père, et à cause de la façon que j'ai eue de continuer à y penser jusqu'à être convaincu qu'il avait peut-être eu raison de mettre fin à sa propre vie sous le poids de la culpabilité ou je ne sais quoi.

Mon père a dû avoir l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune option.  
Et c'est exactement ce que je ressens en ce moment.

Je fis pivoter mon poignet, retournant la pointe du kunai dans ma poitrine malgré la main d'Iruka qui tentait de m'arracher l'arme, et l'enfonçai plus profondément, transperçant effectivement mon cœur.  
Je le sentis tressauter tandis qu'un jet de sang giclait de ma blessure, tachant le gilet vert de mon professeur d'un rouge luisant.

La douleur me mit bientôt à genoux. Peu après, je m'étalais complètement sur le sol, face contre terre, serrant le kunai assassin, gardant sa pointe acérée près de mon cœur toujours palpitant. Machin têtu.  
Iruka me fit pivoter sur le dos et, tout en essayant d'ôter l'arme de ma poitrine, se mit à appeler frénétiquement à l'aide. Je le laissai finalement prendre le kunai, mon cœur ralentissant de plus en plus, éjectant de moins en moins de sang hors de la plaie au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient.

Je me souviens avoir inspiré une dernière fois et souri largement. La douleur n'était pas si terrible une fois que l'on s'y faisait.  
En plus, le simple fait d'entendre Iruka-sensei hurler désespérément mon nom et me supplier de tenir le coup me procurait une satisfaction inouïe, certes sadique, mais satisfaisante tout de même.

Je pensais que je n'aurais jamais l'audace de me tuer. Eh bien, on dirait que si. C'est juste une affaire de volonté, en fait. Comme tout le reste, je suppose.


	5. Chapitre 5

A/N : Désolée pour le retard, j'étais très prise par ma foutue rentrée.  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews, et bonne lecture ! Tout commentaire est toujours le bienvenu !

* * *

**Teaching Life**  
By SelphieSK

**Chapitre 5**

Il se réveilla.  
Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il interpréta le fait qu'il était soudain conscient des ténèbres semblant s'étirer à l'infini autour de lui.

Il tenta de bouger, mais ne le put. Chacun des muscles de son corps engourdi semblait irrémédiablement paralysé.

Ses oreilles sifflaient atrocement fort, en un long bourdonnement suraigu et insupportable.

Un son familier s'éleva soudain au milieu du silence assourdissant.  
Un battement, régulier et presque hésitant, martelait l'intérieur de sa poitrine.  
Une décharge de douleur suivait chaque pulsation, résonnant jusqu'à ses oreilles sifflantes.

Il ignorait pourquoi exactement, mais le fait d'entendre ces battements lui sembla singulièrement étrange.

Il détourna la tête par réflexe lorsqu'une chose froide effleura sa joue brûlante.  
Son esprit embrumé questionna inconsciemment la nature de ce contact. Était-ce amical ? Était-ce menaçant ?

Le contact s'installa à nouveau sur sa joue sans qu'il eût cette fois la force de s'en débarrasser, puis glissa jusqu'à sur son front, le recouvrant tout entier de sa température glaciale.  
Il identifia confusément la sensation comme étant des doigts ; une main plaquée sur le haut de son visage.

Un bruit en arrière-plan sembla s'amplifier soudain, distinct du martèlement qui ne cessait de s'étendre dans sa poitrine.  
C'était une voix. Une voix familière, qui plus est.  
Elle disait… Il n'arrivait à comprendre aucun des sons qu'elle prononçait. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de mots, mais leur sens était mystérieusement hors de sa portée immédiate.

Il voulait saisir le sens des mots formulés par la voix, mais son esprit était si engourdi…

Ça pouvait attendre, décida-t-il.

Il s'abandonna à la fatigue et rejoignit un profond sommeil sans rêve.

oooooo

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ensuite, entouré de la même noirceur pesante, il réalisa, à son fort sentiment d'oppression, que ses poumons avaient cessé de fonctionner.

Il attendit un instant, écoutant, essayant de sentir sa propre poitrine alors qu'elle était censée se soulever et s'affaisser avec chaque cycle respiratoire.

Mais rien ne se passait.  
Les battements dans son côté gauche, quant à eux, répondaient toujours présents, encore plus violents et douloureux qu'auparavant.

Rassemblant le peu d'énergie dont il disposait, il tenta d'inspirer ne serait-ce que superficiellement, ne serait-ce que pour mettre fin à cette insoutenable sensation de suffocation.

Puis il se demanda pourquoi il le ferait.

Il était clairement toujours en vie puisqu'il souffrait.  
Ne pas respirer ne ferait que –

Voulait-il vraiment mourir ?...

La question surgit inopinément dans son esprit embrumé. Qu'avait-ce avoir avec quoi que ce soit ?

Voulait-il mourir ?

La question sembla familière, maintenant qu'il prenait le temps de l'analyser à travers le brouillard où ses pensées et souvenirs se confondaient.

Vouloir mourir…

Très familière, en effet.

Un lourd silence envahit les ténèbres alentours.

Oui.

Les battements cessèrent.

Il le voulait.

L'insupportable douleur dans sa poitrine disparut.

Il voulait mourir.

oooooo

Il se retrouva à nouveau dans la même obscurité douloureuse.  
Le martèlement dans sa poitrine avait repris il ne savait comment, avait même gagné en violence et en pénibilité, si c'était possible.  
Mais cette fois, au-dessus du sifflement qu'il savait n'être qu'une production de ses oreilles assourdies, il parvint à distinguer quelques voix. Des voix qui semblaient d'ailleurs plutôt paniquées, pour des raisons qu'il ignorait et n'avait de toute façon pas envie de connaître.

Le martèlement dans sa poitrine s'interrompit à nouveau.

Il ne sut qu'en penser, sentit un sentiment diffus de panique instinctive l'envahir avant de recevoir de plein fouet une puissante décharge électrique.  
Il sentit son corps sursauter, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent par réflexe.

Le noir fut remplacé par un blanc aveuglant.  
Autour de lui, des personnes qu'il savait ne pas connaître, vêtues de blanc, parlant fort de pouls et de pression artérielle.

Il comprit brusquement de quoi il en retournait, mais un nouveau choc électrique coupa court à ses vagues réflexions sur le sujet.

Son corps sursauta à nouveau, et il retomba dans ce qu'il sut être un lit d'hôpital.  
Les médecins-ninja autour de lui parlaient bruyamment entre eux, sans se préoccuper de lui tant que sa survie était assurée.

Survivre.  
Non.

Son cœur battait irrégulièrement vite.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le médecin le plus proche, lequel, armé de deux blocs rectangulaires enduits de gel, se préparait à lui envoyer un troisième choc électrique dans la poitrine.

Son cœur s'arrêta, repartit, s'arrêta encore tandis que ses mains se levaient d'elles-mêmes pour empoigner celles du docteur, interrompant le geste de celui-ci.  
Il fit instinctivement pivoter les poignets du médecin vers l'intérieur, les poussant aussitôt vers la poitrine de l'homme, le projeta en arrière de la force de la décharge envoyée par le défibrillateur.

Trois des médecins présents se précipitèrent vers le docteur au sol tandis que les autres le clouaient au lit, serrant ses poignets et chevilles bien plus fort que nécessaire.

Il n'eut même pas la force de se débattre, toute son énergie étant focalisée sur les battements erratiques de son cœur, presque content qu'ils se fassent de plus en plus rares.

Les mains le lâchèrent une fraction de seconde avant qu'un nouveau choc électrique le renvoie dans l'inconscience.

oooooo

Combien de temps avait passé depuis son suicide ?

Ou, pour être plus exact, sa _tentative_ de suicide.

Personnellement, il trouvait que qualifier son acte de 'tentative' était quelque peu inadéquat.  
Il était vrai que, puisqu'il était manifestement toujours en vie, ce n'était techniquement pas un suicide. Mais d'un autre côté, ça n'avait vraiment pas été un essai ; ç'avait été un ratage, peut-être, mais pas une tentative. Fait qui ne faisait que le troubler davantage, car il était à présent incapable de comprendre comment, exactement, il avait été capable de tenter de se donner ainsi la mort, froidement et avec une volonté sans faille.

Couché dans son lit d'hôpital, dans sa chambre éclairée de rayons crépusculaires, Kakashi ressassait les vagues souvenirs des jours passés, malgré sa notion du temps embrouillée.  
Depuis sa dernière réanimation, celle où il avait électrocuté un médecin, il réussissait à rester conscient plusieurs dizaines de minutes par jour, au cours desquelles il restait simplement allongé dans son lit blanc, dans la petite pièce également blanche, à ne rien faire, ses yeux noirs à peine ouverts fixés au plafond, n'essayant pas de bouger sous les électrodes collées sur sa poitrine et l'aiguille de la perfusion enfoncée dans le dos de sa main gauche.

Personne ne venait jamais pendant qu'il était éveillé. Il avait logiquement fini par en déduire que personne ne venait jamais tout court, ce qui, à vrai dire, ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure.

Il tourna machinalement la tête vers sa gauche, d'un lent mouvement fatigué, vers la batterie d'appareils dédiés au monitorage de ses paramètres vitaux, fixant sans les voir vraiment les divers tracés et chiffres affichés par l'écran le plus haut situé, lequel émettait des bips à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers, en cadence avec les battements douloureux de son coeur.

Il se demandait distraitement si les débrancher le tuerait quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement.

Ses yeux clignèrent lentement, son visage ne se tournant pas vers l'arrivant malgré les pas sonores qu'il entendait se rapprocher progressivement de lui, ses pensées temporairement suspendues par l'expectative.

L'enfoncement du matelas vers la droite lui indiqua que l'on s'était installé sur le côté de son lit.

Ses yeux se détachèrent des appareils au profit de la large fenêtre s'étirant le long du mur au fond de la pièce, s'attardant sur les nuages rosés passant dans le ciel mauve, remarquant à peine la main tiède attrapant la sienne jusque là posée sur le drap couvrant les trois quarts de son corps.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'une voix familière s'éleva :  
« Salut, Kakashi. »

Cette voix. Virile et tellement chaleureuse. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille.  
Son estomac se vrilla dans son abdomen, cependant que sa tête tournait d'elle-même pour faire face à son professeur.

Iruka se tétanisa en rencontrant, pour la première fois depuis plus de quinze jours, les prunelles ébènes et éreintées de Kakashi, ses propres yeux s'agrandissant imperceptiblement tandis qu'il notait la pâleur presque inquiétante du jeune convalescent.  
Aucun d'eux ne bougea, tous deux se fixant en un long regard, Iruka gardant la main droite de Kakashi entre ses doigts tièdes, celui-ci ayant l'air presque choqué ; car, après tout, Iruka – était là.

« Tu n'as mal nulle part ? » demanda soudain Iruka.

Kakashi ne répondit pas tout de suite, clignant des yeux comme pour mettre ses pensées de côté et se focaliser sur l'instant présent.  
« Non, » finit-il par répondre d'une voie éraillée de ne pas avoir été utilisée en deux semaines. « Si, » corrigea-t-il après une seconde, les battements dans sa poitrine se rappelant douloureusement à son souvenir. « Au cœur. »

Pas besoin de demander pourquoi.

« Oui, c'est… C'est normal. » Iruka sembla se crisper légèrement, apposa tout de même une esquisse de sourire réconfortant sur ses lèvres hâlées. « Les médecins ont diminué la dose d'anti-douleurs, pour que tu puisses rester conscient. Ils ont dit que tu aurais mal pendant encore quelques semaines, le temps que ton cœur cicatrice complètement. »

Diminuer la dose ?  
Il n'avait à aucun moment eu l'impression d'être sous antalgiques, au vu de l'intensité des douleurs auxquelles son coeur avait été en proie.  
Mais puisqu'Iruka le disait...

« Ok, » fit Kakashi, et il détourna les yeux vers le plafond.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, et il ne redirigea son regard fatigué vers son professeur qu'en sentant celui-ci jouer avec les doigts de sa main droite.

« Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? » demanda-t-il sans entrain aucun, simplement pour demander quelque chose.  
« Dix-neuf jours, » répondit aussitôt le chuunin, comme s'il avait déjà fait le compte maintes et maintes fois, levant abruptement la tête des phalanges qu'il tripotait distraitement.  
« Ah, » murmura l'adolescent, détachant à nouveau son regard des prunelles noisette d'Iruka, le reportant cette fois-ci sur le tuyau reliant le dos de sa main gauche à un plastique empli de sérum. « J'ai l'impression que c'était hier. »

Iruka n'eut pas besoin de précisions pour instantanément comprendre à quoi le 'ce' de 'c'était' faisait allusion.  
Depuis qu'il était survenu, l'évènement n'avait jamais quitté ses pensées, repassant en boucle durant la journée et en cauchemar pendant la nuit.

Il lâcha la main de Kakashi pour tapoter son nez balafré, tandis que le jeune suicidaire fixait le néant de ses yeux mi-clos.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-il incongrûment.  
Il fixa Iruka, attendant une quelconque réponse qu'il sentit avoir du mal à venir, au vu de l'expression quelque peu effarée du professeur.

« Je... Je viens tous les jours, voir comment tu vas, » finit par déclarer ce dernier.  
« Pourquoi faire ? » questionna-t-il aussitôt, puis toussa. Ses cordes vocales étaient douloureuses de ne pas avoir fonctionné depuis si longtemps.  
« Ça va ?! » La voix d'Iruka était presque paniquée tandis qu'il posait instinctivement les deux mains sur les épaules frêles de l'adolescent.  
« …Ça pourrait pas aller pire. »

Kakashi dut se trouver un brin drôle car un ersatz de sourire plissa ses lèvres gercées.

Les mains sur ses épaules ne les quittèrent pas tandis qu'il reprenait :  
« Vous avez raté le moment où j'avais vraiment besoin de vous, alors… venir voir comment je vais après coup… c'est limite inutile. »

Iruka cligna des yeux. Sa bouche entrouverte sembla vouloir s'exprimer mais un index frêle l'en empêcha d'un léger contact.

« Vaut mieux que vous disiez rien, là, » fit Kakashi, sa voix faible et traînante. « La dernière fois que vous avez essayé de me remonter le moral… vous n'avez réussi qu'à faire l'inverse. Alors… vraiment… Le mieux que vous puissiez faire… c'est de vous la fermer. »

Iruka cligna à nouveau des yeux, les écarquilla. Ses lèvres se joignirent derrière le doigt froid appliqué sur elles.

« Ce que vous avez dit ce jour-là, » poursuivit Kakashi, parlant doucement mais suffisamment distinctement pour que le professeur ne rate aucun des mots qu'il avait tant de mal à prononcer, « vous le pensiez vraiment ? »

Il écarta son index des lèvres d'Iruka, songeant à lui laisser la parole, mais affirma tout de même, tandis que ses doigts s'accrochaient au curseur de la fermeture éclair du gilet du chuunin :

« Parce que… si vous pensez vraiment ce que vous avez dit…  
- Tu –  
- …y a peut-être un espoir…  
- De quoi tu parles, exactement ? »

Les iris noirs de l'adolescent semblaient deux abîmes insondables dans son visage exsangue, tandis qu'ils se détachaient de la fermeture à glissière pour sonder le regard focalisé sur lui de l'adulte.

« Quand j'étais en train d'agoniser, » – le visage d'Iruka blêmit à cette simple notion, – « vous avez dit deux trois choses… bizarres. J'y ai réfléchi depuis… et, je me demande si… vous avez pas juste dit ça sous le coup de la panique. »

Il riva à nouveau ses yeux fatigués sur le zip du gilet vert, l'ouvrant de quelques crans, sans avoir l'air de donner une quelconque importance à la réponse d'Iruka :  
« Je suis désolé, Kakashi, mais –  
- Vous avez oublié… hein ?  
- …Oui. »

Iruka baissa légèrement la tête vers la main ouvrant son gilet et le refermant d'un geste machinal.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda-t-il à la troisième fermeture du zip, lâchant enfin les épaules de Kakashi pour enfoncer ses mains libres dans le matelas, de chaque côté du corps de l'adolescent.  
« …C'est pas important… Laissez tomber.  
- J'ai oublié parce que, comme tu as dit, j'étais trop paniqué pour mémoriser ce genre de détails.  
- Si c'est qu'un détail… pour vous… raison de plus pour euh… » Kakashi tendit son bras au maximum pour tenter de défaire complètement la fermeture à glissière métallique du gilet, y parvint en se redressant légèrement, « …laisser tomber. »

Le bruit attira le regard d'Iruka qui fixa silencieusement son vêtement ouvert tandis que Kakashi enfonçait sa joue gauche dans son oreiller moelleux.

« Mais ce n'est pas un détail pour toi, je me trompe ? » demanda le professeur en redirigeant son regard vers celui de l'adolescent.

Il se tut en remarquant les yeux tout à fait clos de Kakashi.  
Trois secondes passèrent, au cours desquelles une panique qu'il commençait à bien connaître l'envahit de pensées catastrophiques.

« Kakashi ? » prononça-t-il d'une voix rapide, ses mains attrapant prestement les épaules du convalescent.

Ce dernier rouvrit aussitôt des yeux écarquillés par la surprise, laquelle s'estompa aussitôt que son regard eût croisé celui, inquiet, d'Iruka.

« …Quoi ? » fit-il, son ton fatigué.  
« Rien. » Iruka mit un certain temps à lâcher ses épaules, y parvint en refoulant sa panique à peine justifiée.

Kakashi jeta un regard voilé au professeur tandis que celui-ci se remettait d'aplomb, quittant son lit et se tournant une dernière fois vers lui, un sourire franc à ses lèvres hâlées.

« Je te laisse te reposer, » déclara-t-il de sa voix chaleureuse, mais ne bougea pas, attendant une confirmation avant de partir, laquelle ne vint évidemment pas.

Kakashi le considéra mollement de longues secondes durant, puis, sans mot dire, tendit sa main droite vers le gilet qu'il avait ouvert plus tôt, en attrapa un pan pour tirer dessus sans énergie. Iruka s'approcha naturellement, s'arrêta lorsque ses genoux butèrent contre le bord du lit.

Kakashi tira encore et Iruka se rassit.  
Le chuunin eut un mouvement de recul quand Kakashi, au prix d'un douloureux effort, se redressa dans son lit en position assise. Iruka tendit instinctivement les bras en avant, sa bouche s'ouvrant déjà pour conseiller au jeune Hatake de se recoucher, mais il oublia jusqu'aux mots qu'il comptait prononcer sitôt que deux bras frêles cerclaient son cou et qu'une joue brûlante s'appliquait contre l'angle de sa mâchoire.

Ses mains restèrent en suspens, tendues et hésitantes de chaque côté du corps accroché à lui, de même que sa respiration sembla un instant se perdre dans les méandres de sa surprise.  
Il sentit à travers le tissu bleu de son pull les bords ronds des électrodes collées à la poitrine de Kakashi, entendit presque les pulsations du cœur meurtri quand l'adolescent plaqua sa tempe contre la sienne, son souffle picotant l'oreille toute proche d'Iruka tandis qu'il prononçait doucement :

« Merci. »

Iruka fronça vaguement les sourcils d'incompréhension. Son visage se tourna vers celui de Kakashi dans le même temps que celui-ci lui faisait à peu près face, et son nez buta contre le sien.

Les bips réguliers des appareils de monitorage emplirent l'intervalle silencieux.

Le regard noisette d'Iruka tenta de se fixer sur les iris sombres en face de lui sans y parvenir, sa vision brouillée par la trop petite distance séparant leur visage.

« …Merci pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il doucement, ses lèvres distantes d'à peine un centimètre de la commissure droite de celles de Kakashi.

Le souffle tiède de son professeur sur sa face découverte lui fit plisser les yeux ; ses doigts se crispèrent spontanément sur les épaules rembourrées du gilet vert tandis qu'un sentiment qu'il pensait avoir assassiné dix-neuf jours plus tôt emplissait son être affaibli d'une vague de fraîcheur pas vraiment désagréable. Immédiatement après, ses joues le brûlèrent.

« Pour ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir. »

Il s'entendit plus qu'il ne se sentit parler, toute son attention portée sur la chaleur rassurante irradiant d'Iruka.  
Ses battements accélèrent péniblement dans sa poitrine tandis que, sans arrière-pensée aucune, il penchait la tête de côté, séparant leur nez pour joindre leurs lèvres.

Iruka sursauta légèrement, les yeux grands ouverts.  
Il demeura parfaitement immobile, la stupéfaction enlisant ses pensées en un bourbier inextricable.  
Ses idées en suspens, ses sens se focalisèrent sur ses mains aux paumes enfoncées dans le matelas moelleux, sur les électrodes pressées désagréablement contre sa poitrine, sur l'étreinte autour de son cou se resserrant sensiblement, sur l'odeur d'éthanol émanant du corps tiède s'accrochant à lui, sur le goût acidulé des lèvres jouant avec les siennes.

Un éclair de plaisir agrandit encore ses yeux, tandis que ses mains se crispaient sur le drap blanc sous ses doigts.  
Une indignation viscérale s'empara aussitôt de lui.

Du plaisir. Lui. Maintenant. Au contact d'un enfant ; d'un adolescent ; de Kakashi, qui avait failli mourir par sa faute et qui continuait de souffrir toujours par sa faute.  
Mais quel genre de personne exécrable était-il donc ?

Ses mains repoussèrent Kakashi presque violemment.  
Le geste d'Iruka ne rencontra aucune résistance. La tête de Kakashi rejoignit l'oreiller, son corps rebondit une fois sur le matelas, une ou deux électrodes se détachèrent, et le jeune suicidaire lui dédia un regard à peu près neutre, vaguement étonné peut-être, mais somme toute inexpressif.

Iruka, ses bras toujours tendus après l'avoir rejeté, ses yeux écarquillés, sa bouche ouverte et comme figée sur un mot qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à prononcer, semblait aussi écœuré que perdu.

« Désolé, » dit Kakashi en se rasseyant malgré le vertige dû au brusque changement de position. Il replaça l'une des électrodes à son emplacement probable, dut se tromper car les appareils de monitorage affichaient à présent des données incohérentes.

Iruka n'y tint pas, se leva précipitamment et recula de plusieurs pas. Sa respiration bruyante attira l'attention de Kakashi, lequel le dévisagea de son air apathique, notant rapidement l'expression effarée de son professeur.

« J'étais sûr que vous feriez cette tête, » reconnut-il en détachant ses yeux de ceux de l'adulte pour essayer de retrouver la position initiale de l'électrode détachée, « ...dégoûtée. »

Dégoûtée ?  
Iruka faillit nier, avouer qu'il n'avait absolument pas été dégoûté, _au contraire_.

Il avait éprouvé du plaisir, fugace, certes, au contact d'un adolescent.  
Voilà ce qui était dégoûtant.

Iruka décida abruptement qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps.  
Il bredouilla deux ou trois mots que Kakashi n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre, avant de quitter la pièce aussi vite qu'il le put.

Kakashi fixa la porte quand elle claqua, la fixa encore quand le silence fut tout à fait retombé et qu'il réalisa qu'il était, à nouveau, tout à fait seul.


	6. Chapitre 6

_A/N : J'y croyais vraiment plus mais voilà, le 6e chapitre est enfin en ligne!  
D'ailleurs, il reste 2 - 3 chapitres avant la fin, et j'espère les publier dans les semaines qui viennent (après mes exams, en tout cas).  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews, et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Teaching Life  
Chapitre 6**

Silence.

Miroir.

Une frange désordonnée de fins cheveux argent, ses yeux de jais brillant d'un éclat rare au travers.

En y regardant de si près, il nota que quelque chose avait changé en lui ; si on avait daigné lui poser la question, il n'aurait toutefois pas été capable de préciser où, exactement, résidait la différence.  
Mais enfin, elle était là, et plus rien ne la ferait partir, désormais.

Il y avait aussi une forte rancœur dans son regard voilé.  
Drôle de sentiment que cette amertume profonde et tenace, qui le submergeait d'une onde de fort ressentiment chaque fois qu'un souvenir mal venu se présentait à son esprit.

Déception, injuste déception à son sens, causée par un refus qu'il n'accepterait peut-être jamais.  
Mais la vie est ainsi faite, et rien ne la changerait, et rien, probablement, ne _le_ changerait jamais non plus.

Pas lui, l'autre.

Iruka.

Il pensait souvent à lui, contre sa volonté, contre son désir de le chasser hors de sa vie et de son âme.  
Physiquement, on s'était arrangé pour le poster aussi loin que possible de lui.  
Mais psychiquement…

Il refusait consciemment d'admettre que cet homme hantait toujours ses pensées pour la simple raison que malgré toute cette rancœur et cette haine savamment construite, il continuait à l'aimer.  
Il refusait de l'admettre parce qu'il ne voulait _plus_ l'admettre.

A quoi bon ?

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait admis et dit, il avait fini à l'hôpital puis sous la coupe de soi-disant spécialistes du comportement. Iruka leur ayant tout révélé dans le but de l'aider, sans doute, il avait dû supporter leurs affabulations de longues séances durant, acquiesçant pour en sortir plus vite, mais sans la conviction nécessaire pour convaincre les adultes.

On lui avait ensuite opiniâtrement refusé le droit de retrouver sa vie d'avant l'incident, de retourner vivre chez lui avec son chien pour seul compagnon, et on l'avait placé, convaincu d'agir dans son intérêt, sous la responsabilité d'un ninja d'élite du village : un grand jeune homme blond qui souriait habilement quand il ne trouvait rien d'éclairé à dire, ce qui arrivait plutôt souvent.

Kakashi lui fit la gueule pendant tout le premier mois qu'il passa en sa compagnie, ne communiquant que par monosyllabes, occupé à ruminer les événements récents et passés, ressassant tous les moments de sa vie pour les analyser sous le projecteur sombre et affligeant de sa dépression.

De toute façon, l'adulte le laissait souvent seul dans son petit appartement où il lui avait réservé une petite chambre d'ami, partant en longues missions dont il revenait presque toujours couvert de taches de sang caillé et un sourire enchanteur aux lèvres.  
Kakashi le trouvait bizarre et assommant, mais pas assez pour se détourner de sa perpétuel réinterprétation de son passé. Il se mit toutefois à lui accorder un intérêt modéré lorsque, au détour d'un dîner aussi silencieux qu'insipide, son tuteur aux cheveux couleur de blé mûr décida que, pour s'en sortir, l'adolescent devait faire face.

Ce dernier jugea la remarque un peu idiote. Il faisait face, non ? Face à toute la médiocrité de son existence.

Sans vraiment s'enquérir de son opinion, l'adulte n'attendit que le lendemain pour le traîner presque, en fin d'après-midi, jusqu'à la périphérie du village.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil d'une maisonnée.  
Kakashi n'était pas assez contrarié pour daigner rompre sa mélancolie catatonique et rouspéter.  
Il le fut toutefois lorsque, après que le blond lui tenant le bras eût toqué à la porte, une voix familière leur demanda de patienter un instant.

« Non. Pas lui, » occupa entièrement son esprit trois secondes durant. Son cœur cogna fort dans sa poitrine, une poussée d'adrénaline l'envahit, et il détala sans réfléchir.

Son tuteur fut instantanément sur lui, le plaquant face contre terre, le sommant de se calmer, assurant que ce n'était pas là une attitude de son âge, mais Kakashi n'en eut que faire, son corps lui criant déraisonnablement de fuir.

Et il hurla comme un damné, bloquant toute pensée, tout événement extérieur, sa joue contre l'herbe verte sous le soleil qui commençait à faiblir.

Il persista à hurler même lorsqu'une main solide se colla à sa bouche, se débattit avec une énergie qu'il n'avait plus eue depuis des mois, parvint à se libérer le bras et l'utilisa pour repousser l'adulte, se faisant plus mal qu'autre chose au passage.

Il se tétanisa, les yeux grands ouverts, quand Iruka apparut devant lui, l'œil atterré et stupéfait.

oooooo

La maison n'était pas spacieuse, mais assez grande pour un célibataire. Les murs étaient faits de larges panneaux de bois provenant apparemment de la forêt voisine, et les objets meublants l'espace étaient d'une banalité qui renseignait les éventuels visiteurs sur le matérialisme quasi-inexistant dans le caractère du propriétaire des lieux.

Iruka leur servit du thé, trop sucré. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Kakashi d'avaler sa tasse d'un trait, se brûlant intentionnellement le palais, pour mieux se carrer dans le fauteuil où on lui avait proposé de s'asseoir.

De toute façon, les adultes discutaient comme s'il ne faisait pas partie de ce monde.

« Il ne va pas bien, il ne parle même pas.  
- A ce point… ?  
- Ouais, c'est même parfois vraiment énervant. Je sais bien qu'il ne fait exprès mais, j'ai vraiment envie de lui dire : 'Arrête tes conneries, enfin !'  
- Ce n'est pas comme s'il le faisait exprès.  
- Oui, et lui dire ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il a le droit d'aller mal. »

Iruka resta sans voix un instant. Kakashi releva les yeux de son verre vide pour les dévisager. Aussitôt, tous deux se tournèrent vers lui et il replongea dans la contemplation du fond de sa tasse.

Silence.

« Vous croyez qu'il m'en veut toujours ?  
- Aucune idée, demandez-le lui. »

Kakashi posa la tasse sur la table basse moche devant lui, et se leva, les mains dans les poches. Deux paires d'yeux le suivirent dans ses pérégrinations, mais personne ne dit rien pour l'arrêter.

Dans le couloir menant à la chambre à coucher et à une petite salle de bain, un miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un adolescent pâle et haineux de la vie.  
Il se figea un instant, scrutant son reflet, ne se reconnaissant pas tout à fait dans ce regard vide, dans cette expression si pénétrée de tristesse qu'elle en devenait écœurante.

Il pensa à exploser la glace d'un coup de poing, leva la main vers l'objet pour le frôler.

Peut-être qu'un éclat de verre dans le cou l'emporterait plus certainement qu'un poignard dans le cœur.

Une présence dans son dos le fit se retourner, et il leva les yeux vers ce visage basané qu'il n'oublierait probablement jamais.

Son estomac se serra, son cœur s'emballa, et il eut une migraine atroce.  
Quant à ses émotions, il fut bien en peine de tirer quelque chose des contraires qui l'habitèrent à cet instant.

Puis il reconnut, dans le regard auburn d'Iruka, sa propre expression – sa propre tristesse, et en fut légèrement déconcerté.  
Iruka n'était-il pas censé être aux anges – ou du moins, soulagé, – de ne plus avoir à souffrir sa présence, son 'amour' et ses déviances ?

« Ton tuteur vient de me dire que tu avais fait une autre tentative de suicide. »  
Il y avait un vague ton interrogatif dans sa déclaration, comme une question silencieuse quant aux motifs de cet acte.

Kakashi garda ses yeux dans les siens, haussant vaguement les épaules.  
« J'en ai fait quatre autres, il n'a remarqué que la moins foireuse. »

Il l'entendit déglutir, et vit son regard se troubler.

« Kakashi… »

Deux mains fermes attrapèrent ses épaules, et il sursauta violemment.  
Iruka se pencha vers lui, son visage celui d'un homme torturé.

« Pourquoi tu te fais ça ?... »

Kakashi fixa ses lèvres hâlées de ses yeux noirs agrandis. Elles n'avaient pas changé, devaient toujours avoir cette douceur de velours et cette texture si pareille à une pulpe d'orange mûre…  
Il se sentit mal, encore, et regarda ailleurs.

Pourquoi il se faisait ça?...  
La question n'appelait pas de réponse, était purement rhétorique à son sens.

Pourquoi se faisait-il ça ? Ca quoi ? Il n'avait même plus le droit de vouloir mettre fin à ses angoisses et souffrances, à cette vie insensée, vide et vouée à l'échec ?

On lui avait dénié le droit d'avoir tant de choses, de vouloir tant de choses ; famille, enfance, sécurité, liberté ; aimer qui il voulait, être aimé de celui qu'il voulait ; vivre chez lui, sortir de chez son tuteur, faire autre chose que rien ; le seul droit qu'on ne pourrait lui ôter, c'était celui de refuser toutes ces obligations d'un bloc.

Iruka le fixa, les sourcils froncés, l'air vaguement ahuri ; Kakashi se demanda s'il avait prononcé à voix haute ce qu'il croyait n'avoir que pensé.

L'adulte lui lâcha les épaules, fit un pas en arrière comme pour l'observer plus objectivement. Il porta une main à ses cheveux attachés, secoua lentement la tête, laissa partir Kakashi qui reprit sa découverte ennuyée de la maisonnée.

La chambre à coucher fut son arrêt suivant. Un lit simple, blanc, trônait contre le mur, sous une fenêtre ouverte d'où pénétrait le souffle chaud de la nuit qui finissait de tomber.

Kakashi se sentit harassé, d'un coup ; et il entendait les adultes discutailler dans le salon, quelques mètres plus loin.

Il marcha vers le lit, ôta ses chaussures d'une main, tira l'oreiller vers lui et s'allongea, l'édredon dans ses bras, une odeur boisée et chaleureuse, celle d'Iruka, dans les narines.

Il s'endormit peu après.

oooooo

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, tout était noir et silencieux.

L'oreiller dans ses bras n'était plus, et il sentit, autour de sa taille et dans son dos, une présence irradiant de chaleur.

Il sentit bientôt un souffle régulier sur sa nuque et, dans son demi-sommeil, supposa qu'il devait s'agir de son tuteur, qui n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de dormir en sa compagnie.  
A moins qu'il ait fait un cauchemar ou autre bêtise…

Il soupira profondément, et le souffle régulier se suspendit un instant.  
Peu après, une faible lumière chassa quelques ombres de la pièce.

Il ne reconnut pas la chambre, dans un premier temps, ne comprit pas où il était. Il pivota donc sur lui-même, faisait face à la présence dans son dos, et eut peine à écarquiller ses yeux endormis.

« Hey, Kakashi, » murmura Iruka.

L'adolescent fut pour le moins perturbé, mais ne bougea pas.  
Iruka le dévisagea à la faible lueur de sa lampe de chevet, à peu près inexpressif.

Puis Kakashi sentit, sous le léger drap couvrant leurs corps habillés, des doigts tièdes effleurer les siens, glisser sur sa main pour remonter le long de son bras, se faufiler sous la manche de son t-shirt pour entourer son épaule encore frêle.

Il frissonna, ne comprenant vraiment pas, ses sourcils vaguement froncés en un questionnement silencieux tandis que son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine.

Iruka ne prit pas la peine de l'éclairer verbalement, se rapprochant sensiblement, sa main libre passant derrière la nuque de Kakashi.

Il l'embrassa, passionnément.

L'ahurissement fit oublier à Kakashi de respirer une longue minute durant, totalement obnubilé par les lèvres qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais pouvoir effleurer.

Quoi - qu'était-ce - un rêve ?...

« Kakashi. »

Il prêta soudain attention au fait que, ses lèvres à nouveau libres, il haletait, avait trop chaud, et se sentait encore plus perdu.

Si c'était un rêve - ou mieux - ou pire - il ne savait pas...  
Si ce n'en était pas un - laisser passer cette occasion - ce moment...

Kakashi s'arrêta brusquement de réfléchir, lançant ses bras autour du cou d'Iruka pour répondre à son baiser, de façon aussi brutale qu'essoufflée, comme pour se raccrocher à la seule lueur d'espoir qui lui fût apparue depuis une éternité.

Iruka lui fit l'amour cette nuit-là.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Teaching Life**

By SelphieSK

* * *

**Chapitre 7  
**

Kakashi se réveilla le lendemain sans trop comprendre où il était.

La fenêtre au-dessus du lit était ouverte, laissant pénétrer une odeur printanière, quelques lointains chants d'oiseaux et une douce lumière matinale.

Il s'assit, se frotta l'oeil gauche, fronça le nez en remarquant avec un étonnement engourdi l'absence de ses vêtements.

Il les chercha du regard, les trouva gisant au pied du lit, comme jetés précipitamment dans un élan de...

Kakashi cessa de frotter ses yeux pour mieux les écarquiller.

oooooo

Iruka se sentait en terrain inconnu dans son propre appartement.

Il ne cessait d'aller et venir, incapable de se détendre, entre son salon, sa cuisine et sa chambre à coucher.  
Et chaque fois qu'il se décidait à ouvrir la porte menant à cette dernière, un frisson d'appréhension le renvoyait dans la pièce précédente.

Qu'avait-il fait? Qu'allait-il faire?

Il s'installa finalement à sa table à manger, tambourina distraitement sur le bois verni du bout des doigts, son esprit occupé à récapituler pour la énième fois.

Kakashi avait essayé de se tuer, déprimait, et l'aimait, lui, pour une raison qu'Iruka ne parviendrait peut-être jamais à bien appréhender.

Mais Kakashi était tellement jeune... Quatorze ans, c'était... C'était encore un enfant...

Un adolescent, se corrigea Iruka. Kakashi était un adolescent intelligent, doué, déterminé, et têtu.

De toute façon, il était trop tard.  
Ce qui était fait l'était.

Il avait réalisé le voeu de Kakashi, envers et contre tous.

Et il devait s'avouer que ça ne lui avait pas particulièrement déplu, de le réaliser, ce voeu...  
Non, à vrai dire, il y avait pris plaisir ; un plaisir que sa morale lui ordonnait de juger malsain, mais que son corps s'évertuait à vouloir justifier : Kakashi était jeune, certes, mais était consentant ; Kakashi savait ce qu'il se passait, n'avait pas même esquissé le moindre geste pour l'arrêter ; et puis, si ça pouvait permettre à l'adolescent de mieux se porter, au diable la morale.

Iruka soupira longuement, ses mains jointes derrière sa nuque, le nez au plafond.

Il avait beau essayer de se déculpabiliser, la pensée d'avoir peut-être profité du jeune Kakashi le rendait malade.  
Après tout, le simple souvenir de sa peau contre la sienne, fiévreuse, lisse et si jeune, de la légère senteur de jasmin dans ses cheveux argent, du goût de thé sucré dans sa bouche, du gémissement qu'il avait poussé lorsqu'Iruka avait caressé son membre vierge...

Le chuunin sentit ses joues s'enflammer, et se crispa sur sa chaise.

Oui, ces simples souvenirs le mettaient dans un état tel qu'il serait bien incapable de distinguer un signe de consentement d'un autre de refus.

Il se tint la tête de dépit.

Lorsque, la veille, il avait pris la décision insensée de faire l'amour à Kakashi, ç'avait été après avoir prêté une oreille attentive et peut-être pas assez critique aux propos du tuteur de l'adolescent.  
Celui-ci avait soutenu que Kakashi avait été dépressif avant même de s'intéresser à Iruka : il vivait seul, sa mère morte en couches, son père s'étant suicidé cinq ans auparavant, avec personne pour prendre soin de lui ou pouvant le comprendre.  
C'est là qu'Iruka était apparu, avec son caractère chaleureux et naturellement aimant. Au vu de sa situation, Kakashi avait dû y être excessivement sensible. A cela s'ajoutaient la découverte de la sexualité, ses lectures diverses et pas forcément adaptées à son âge ; tous les éléments étaient, selon lui, réunis pour que Kakashi s'intéresse à Iruka.

A ce stade, le chuunin avait objecté qu'il aurait trouvé plus ou moins normal une simple attirance physique, ou un béguin passager ; la possibilité d'un véritable amour ne lui semblait pas plausible.

Le jounin blond avait aussitôt souligné que ce raisonnement avait sûrement été ce qui avait exacerbé la frustration de Kakashi : privé de parents, privé de béguin, privé même de la prise en compte de ses sentiments, il avait certainement eu l'impression, peut-être justifiée, qu'il n'avait droit à rien à part justement le droit à disposer de sa propre vie, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardé à faire valoir d'autant plus souvent que l'on le privait de ses autres libertés.

Devant le silence pensif d'Iruka, le tuteur souriant avait conclu que qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et qu'il fallait peut-être prouver au jeune Kakashi qu'il avait le droit à autre chose, comme, par exemple, à voir ses voeux se réaliser.

Iruka s'était peu après proposé pour garder l'adolescent pour la nuit, ce à quoi le jounin n'avait pas vu d'objection.

Etrange, jugea à présent le jeune professeur. Le ninja blond aurait dû refuser ; après tout, Iruka n'était-il pas la source du tourment de Kakashi?  
A moins que son but ait été que -

"Iruka-sensei?"

Il leva la tête, des mèches châtains devant ses yeux chocolat, et considéra silencieusement l'adolescent debout à deux mètres de lui.

Ses vêtements étaient froissés, sa chevelure en bataille, et il mâchonnait un pan de son col d'un geste absent.

Iruka réfléchit longuement, puis, à court d'idée, répondit simplement un sonore :  
"Oui ?"

Kakashi le fixa un instant de ses iris de jais.  
Il cessa de mordiller son habit en faisant quelques pas vers l'adulte, lequel se crispa imperceptiblement.

Contre la volonté d'Iruka, des images de la nuit dernière lui revenaient en mémoire, et il eut subitement très chaud.

"Je..." commença Kakashi, tirant sur la chaise la plus proche du professeur, juste à sa gauche. "Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle."

Il s'assit sans regarder le chuunin brun, lequel hochait vaguement la tête.  
"Je suppose, oui..." fit-il en passant un index sur sa cicatrice.

Kakashi croisa les bras et l'observa.  
Au goût d'Iruka, l'adolescent était un peu trop calme.

Ils se tinrent ainsi en silence quelques longues secondes durant, chacun jaugeant l'autre, Kakashi les yeux à moitié ouverts, Iruka luttant pour ne pas détourner les siens.

"De quoi voudrais-tu parler?" demanda finalement le chuunin.

Kakashi haussa les sourcils.  
"A votre avis?  
- Euh..." Il n'y tint plus, regarda ailleurs. "Je ne sais pas."

Lorsqu'Iruka redirigea son attention sur lui, son air déprimé lui rappela douloureusement celui que Kakashi avait arboré jusqu'à hier soir.  
"Si, je sais," se rattrapa-t-il. "Mais - je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer... Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais savoir... exactement?  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?"

La question de Kakashi l'angoissa plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

"Eh bien..." finit-il par répondre. "C'est ce que tu voulais, non?  
- Peut-être, mais," Kakashi passa une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes puis croisa les bras, "vous aviez l'air plutôt passionné pour quelqu'un qui faisait ça par obligation."

Iruka ne sut que dire, car c'était vrai.

Au départ, il n'avait voulu que...  
Il ne savait plus vraiment quel avait été son dessein de base. Toujours était-il que, au contact du corps tiède de l'adolescent, au son de sa respiration saccadée, à son regard de braise dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, il n'avait plus été complètement maître de ses actions. Actions qu'il avait à présent beau voir comme répréhensibles, mais dont il ne pouvait ignorer le plaisir qu'ils en avaient tous deux tiré, et le bien que cela avait semblé faire à Kakashi.

Il n'y avait qu'à observer ce dernier pour s'en rendre compte.  
Il n'était pas apathique, avachi et complètement absent, occupé à broyer du noir.  
Il était bien présent, semblait toutefois mécontent, mais agissait au lieu de ruminer le passé.

"Je croyais que vous pensiez que j'étais trop jeune pour tout ça," nota Kakashi, l'air de rien. "Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis?"

Iruka ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne trouva rien de pertinent à rétorquer.

"Nan, laissez-moi deviner... C'est mon tuteur?" Kakashi haussa les épaules, regarda droit devant lui, loin d'Iruka. "Lui aussi, c'est le genre à toujours vouloir faire pour le mieux. Le problème, c'est qu'aucun de vous ne fait ce qu'il faut.  
- Kakashi..." prononça le jeune homme brun, mais fut rapidement interrompu.  
"Désolé, c'est mon tour de parler maintenant," fit-il, son pouce pointé vers son propre torse. "Ca fait suffisamment longtemps que j'vous laisse enchaîner les conneries sans rien dire."

Sa voix semblait calme, mais son expression ne l'était pas.  
Iruka crut y lire de l'indignation.

"Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez accomplir en couchant avec moi?" reprit Kakashi. "Vous vouliez rattraper toutes les fois où vous m'avez envoyé chier?  
- Euh - Je...  
- Sauf que j'ai jamais voulu ça. J'en ai peut-être fantasmé, mais... Rien que le fait de penser que vous, Iruka-sensei, puissiez faire ça avec moi... C'est délirant."

Iruka crut suffoquer.

"Déjà, dès le départ," continua Kakashi sans s'occuper de son interlocuteur, "il fallait pas ignorer mon... béguin, ou peu importe ce que c'était. Vous avez fait l'autruche. C'est humain. Mais c'est indigne de vous. Vous êtes censé être au-dessus de tout ça."

Le chuunin se sentit un peu perdu.  
Béguin? Peu importe ce que c'était?  
Mais... N'était-ce pas...?

"Vous auriez dû me parler comme un adulte parle avec un enfant. Me dire : 'Tu m'aimes, je comprends, mais c'est pas possible.' Me confronter avec la réalité. M'apprendre à vivre, à réaliser que nos désirs sont rarement satisfaits. Au lieu de ça, vous avez tout nié en bloc, et m'avez laissé comprendre ce que je voulais, et... J'en ai compris des trucs qui m'ont mené à l'hôpital."

Il s'arrêta un instant pour observer la mine décomposée de son professeur.

"Le summum de votre connerie, c'était hier. Ce qui est bien, c'est que maintenant je peux frimer en disant que j'suis plus puceau. Ce qui l'est moins, c'est que... vous avez complètement détruit l'image que je me faisais de vous. J'aurais jamais cru que vous pouviez faire ça avec... Je suis peut-être pas un enfant, mais j'suis pas un adulte non plus."

Iruka enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

"J'espère que vous avez pris votre pied parce que... Moi j'étais trop largué pour comprendre quoique ce soit."

Kakashi mâchonna l'ongle de son pouce d'un air pensif.  
"Vous vous rendez compte que c'était quasiment un viol?"

Le visage atterré du jeune adulte réapparut.  
"Mais non!" s'exclama-t-il immédiatement.  
"Mais si, Iruka, voyons," répondit Kakashi sans se démonter. "Je croyais que j'étais en train de rêver. J'ai compris qu'en me réveillant ce matin.  
- ...Tu es en train de dire que si tu avais été... tout à fait réveillé, tu...  
- Ca serait pas passé comme ça, non," dit-il sans s'expliquer davantage. "Le fait que je sois complètement largué vous a pas dérangé?  
- ...Je me suis dit que tu te laissais faire."

Kakashi sourit en grand, puis plaqua une main sur sa poitrine.  
"Iruka-sensei, je suis pas le genre à me laisser faire. Si j'avais été bien réveillé, ç'aurait été vous, en dessous."

L'image qui s'imposa à l'esprit d'Iruka le dérangea suffisamment pour qu'il secoue compulsivement la tête.

"Je crois que tout est dit," conclut l'adolescent en se levant. "Je crois que... vous méritez quand même que je vous remercie. C'est peut-être votre faute si tout ça a commencé, mais c'est grâce à vous que ça s'est arrêté. Vous avez cumulé les conneries jusqu'au moment où je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse me sauver."

Il s'approcha de l'adulte toujours assis, lequel avait les yeux virés à sa table, l'observa un instant en silence, puis passa affectueusement ses bras d'albâtre autour du cou d'Iruka.

Ce dernier sursauta, inspira vivement.  
Il ne ressentit pas ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir.  
Il était censé éprouver un amour paternel, mais cette affection avait été remplacée par un désir d'autant plus impérieux qu'il était à présent défendu.

Il n'osa pas regarder Kakashi lorsque celui-ci lâcha prise.

"Vous en faites, une tête," remarqua l'adolescent. "Vous savez, on va se revoir. J'ai raté l'exam la dernière fois, j'ai une deuxième session à passer."

Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas l'être.  
Une seule nuit ne pouvait pas suffire à le rendre obsédé par... Kakashi...  
...Si?

Il tourna les yeux vers son élève, repensa à la veille et eut sa réponse.

Pour le moment, son corps espérait bel et bien retrouver le contact fiévreux et la douceur de cette peau si jeune.  
Il se sentit frissonner et détourna la tête.

Kakashi l'observa longuement sans rien dire.

"Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir," décida-t-il finalement.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il marcha, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon froissé, jusqu'à la porte du petit appartement du chuunin.

Iruka demeura immobile jusqu'à ce que la porte se soit refermée derrière l'adolescent.

* * *

FIN


End file.
